


The Flash: The Fury of Killer Frost

by Clash_of_the_Legends



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clash_of_the_Legends/pseuds/Clash_of_the_Legends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin Raymond is gone. After an accident there is only Killer Frost and only Barry can hope to take down Killer Frost and bring back Caitlin. But how does The Flash stop someone he cares for but who is also his natural opposite? Either way Barry will do whatever it takes to save her, even from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Killer Frost

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Clearly this diverges from Season 2 as Ronnie is alive but for the most part it will reference thing that have already happened.

In the S.T.A.R. Labs medical lab Ronnie Raymond sat next to his unconscious wife. Seeing her like this was heart breaking for him. She looked so weak and helpless; nothing like the Caitlin he knew; fell in love with and married.

When he, as Firestorm, and Barry found her in that lab her skin was pale and cold to the touch, even for a guy who sets himself on fire, and her hair was platinum blonde almost white like ice. When he carried her unconscious body from the H.I.V.E. back to S.T.A.R. labs her hair and skin returned to their original color, however a little while after they set her up in the lab her skin once more turned pale and her hair turned white and the room seemingly dropped a few degrees every day. Ever since then Ronnie barely left her side.

Caitlin Snow Raymond was in a coma that refused to release her for the last three months. Professor Stein, Barry, Cisco, Joe, and Iris all comforted him and visited Caitlin, the only ones who did not were the duo from Earth-2, Harry Wells and Jay Garrick. Out of everyone Barry was the most distraught since it was him who persuaded Caitlin to take that job with the then unknown H.I.V.E. Ronnie couldn't blame Barry for what happened to his wife, it was something they could not foresee, and how can he blame his friend for telling Caitlin to pursue a job in her dream field especially when no one else offered her anything.

The only strange thing about it was that Caitlin seemed to NEED Barry's permission to take on a new job, not her husband's but one of her best friends. It made sense though; Barry needed Caitlin to patch him up after each time he did something stupid and they had developed this special relationship where they each leaned on the other heavily for support, that and technically Barry was Caitlin's boss as their original Dr. Wells bequeathed the lab to the young speedster in the event of his death.

"Ronnie…" Ronnie perked up when he heard Caitlin say his name. For the first time in months she was awake.

"Cait" Ronnie said as he readjusted himself to that he was leaning over her. "Cait, it's me Ronnie."

"Ronnie." Caitlin said happily as she opened her eyes to look into her husband's eyes. Ronnie saw her once brown eyes now icy blue. Ronnie was taken aback slightly. Caitlin no longer looked like the woman he fell in love with, but that didn't matter, not to him. No matter what she looked like she would always be his Caitlin Snow. Caitlin had been subjugated to far worse than him. After all she thought he was dead for twelve months, but then she found out he wasn't, except he was a passenger in his own body and had fire coming out of his head and hands.

"Cait, I'm right here." Ronnie said he took a hold of her hand. It was cold to the touch and his hand felt like it was on fire. The sensation was completely different than any other time but he didn't care as Caitlin began to regain her color. Ronnie leaned in and closing his eyes kissed Caitlin on the lips to which Caitlin responded in kind, but for the first time her eyes were wide open, her icy blue eyes before they turned brown.

The moment Caitlin's lips touched Ronnie's she felt a surge of heat cascade across her lips and throughout her body. The sensation was akin to ecstasy and she didn't want it to end any time soon. However, even though she desperately wanted to prolong the kiss Ronnie began to pull back and she didn't know why. Did she do something wrong?

"Wait Cait-" Ronnie never finished his sentence as Caitlin slammed her lips back into his after a brief separation, much fiercer than the first time.

Caitlin poured so much passion into the kiss. She wanted this, she wanted him, and the sensation coursing through her heating her up was driving her mad. After all she and Ronnie had never gotten the chance to spend the night together after their wedding, what with the singularity wormhole in the sky and everything else that happened.

Ronnie was feeling the exact opposite of Caitlin. While she got warmer and hotter from the kiss, Ronnie felt himself getting progressively more sluggish, weak and cold as the kiss continued. He wanted to stop, no, he needed to stop. Somehow Caitlin was draining the heat from his body and that was very dangerous to those around her. The only problem was Caitlin clearly didn't want to end this passionate kiss of theirs, nor did she seem to know what she was doing.

Slowly Ronnie opened his eyes and he saw that Caitlin looked virtually normal, no platinum blond hair, no blue lips or blue eyes (as far as he could tell) and her skin had returned to its usual complexion. However this was not the only thing he noticed. Creeping all across his body was a layer of frost. Where ever it was Ronnie felt like he could not move; the cold sucking out everything he had. With difficulty he reached up and took Caitlin's right wrist in his left hand and attempted to remove her hands from him.

"Ronnie, please don't pull away, I want you." Ronnie shivered when he heard those words and not just because he was freezing. "I need you right now." Caitlin felt Ronnie pulling away again but this time she opened her eyes. She couldn't really make him out with her vision being blurry and predominantly red but slowly it was coming back into focus. Why was her husband pulling away? Didn't he want her as much as she wanted him right now?

"C-C-Cait" His shivering voice snapped her out of the trance like state she was in and her vision came back, but as soon as it did Caitlin wished it hadn't. Ronnie looked like an ice sculpture, his skin was pale and frost was creeping over his entire body.

Her eyes went wide and she instinctively moved her hand to cover her gaping mouth. When she moved it she heard a crack. Both of them looked down to see that Ronnie's hand that was gripping Caitlin's wrist had snapped off leaving Ronnie with a frozen stump and Caitlin with his hand around her wrist.

"R-Ronnie?" The frost and ice kept creeping all over Ronnie, they weren't even in direct contact any more.

Ronnie just looked at Caitlin and forced a smile through his frozen face, which cause multiple cracks to run across that pretty mug. "I-Its ok C-Cait…I'm j-just a little c-c-cold." that was so like Ronnie, trying to make her feel better in the worst situations.

"What…what did I do to you?" Caitlin could barely hold back the tears. "Oh, god. I did this. I did this."

Ronnie forced his right hand to move up and caress his wife's face. More cracks ran up his arm and across his chest and small pieces broke off of him threatening to shatter him at a moment's notice. His frozen body moaned in defiance as he leaned in towards Caitlin and he began to close his eyes.

"No! Ronnie stay with me!" she ordered in doctor mode "Stay awake! You need to stay awake! We'll fix this! We have to!" Ronnie just smiled but didn't say a word.

"It's too late Cait, ever part of me's frozen."

"Then we'll get you and Professor Stein to fuse! Firestorm can save you!"

"You don't know that. I can feel myself freezing up and even parts of me are cracking and breaking off."

"Please! Ronnie you can't die! What will I do without you?" This had to be some kind of nightmare or night terror. Caitlin thought as she embraced her freezing husband as tightly and gently as she could before resting her chin on his frozen shoulder.

"Cait," Caitlin could barely look at her husband after seeing what she had done to him. "I love you." He wanted those three words to be the last ones she hears from him. And with those words Caitlin listened through her sobs as Ronnie breathed his last as his eyes froze over.

"R-Ronnie?" Caitlin asked the ice sculpture hoping this was all a lie.

Ronald Raymond, Structual Engineer for S.T.A.R. Labs, husband to Dr. Caitlin Snow Raymond, and one half of the hero Firestorm had died.

Caitlin made a move to try and touch her now ice sculpture of a husband but the moment she tried to caress his face it began to crumble. More tears welled up in Caitlin's eyes. "RONNIE!" She let out his name as a blood curling scream and a large wave of frozen air blasted out from her, knocking back everything around her and coating it all in a layer of ice. The force of the wind knocked back Ronnie's frozen body and despite Caitlin trying to stop it from falling Ronnie fell over and shattered when he hit the ground.

Seeing what she had done and become, Caitlin huddled up on the medical bed. Hugging her knees close to her chest she began to cry ever more fiercely rock herself back and forth, hoping this was all a horrible dream.

* * *

Barry slowly made his way to the med bay. A few months ago Caitlin was attacked by Damian Darhk and his H.I.V.E. agents. Damn bastards tried to kill her then they left her to freeze to death. Barry punched the wall in frustration. Because he wasn't fast enough one of his close friends and Ronnie's wife was in a coma teetering on death's door.

"RONNIE!" A scream snapped him out of his thoughts as it echoed throughout the halls, a female scream, Caitlin's scream. In a heartbeat Barry burst into the med lab "Caitlin are you OK!?" He asked as he skidded to a stop. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Caitlin was huddled up on her bed looking normal but that wasn't what shocked Barry. Scattered all across the floor were large chunks of ice with the sole exception being a chunk of ice clenched around her right wrist. Upon further inspection Barry realized that was not ice, it was a hand, a hand with a wedding band on the ring finger.

"B-B-Barry?"

"Caitlin what happened?" He scanned around the room. Where was Ronnie? He was supposed to be here. After all he never left his wife's side since he wanted to be the first thing she saw when she woke up. "Where's Ronnie?"

Caitlin stuttered through tears as she looked up at her friend. "R-R-Ronnie...He's...He's..." She turned to the ice shards on the floor. "Oh God..." She buried her hands into her face and started to cry. "Barry…I...I...killed...I killed Ronnie..."


	2. You Don't Know Me Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the weeks that followed Ronnie's tragic death Caitlin has taken to locking herself in the pipeline so that she doesn't bring any harm to her friends. Only Barry seems willing to try and help her through this difficult time but will she accept the hand that's being offered to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Well, there weren't any comments on the last chapter but that is no matter, even though they should help improve the story.

Barry slowly pushed the meal cart down to the pipeline as it had become a part of his daily routine. Every day he would leave his day job at the Central City Police Department and have lunch with Caitlin. Lunch usually consisted of about ten Big Belly Burger Deluxe combos, four large party pizzas, some Thai food and this time Barry switched it up by getting a bottle of Fireball Whisky, he heard it was great for giving you a warm sensation as you drank it so it should help Caitlin out.

Speaking of Caitlin, the young bio-engineer had taken it upon herself to be locked up in a meta-human cell. She was so afraid of her powers, especially after she had accidentally frozen and shattered Ronnie. Everyone else said nothing when she told them to lock her up; if anything they all agreed with her, well everyone except Barry anyway.

* * *

**One Week Ago**

Everyone was gathered in the Cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs it had been a week since the death of Ronnie Raymond. The atmosphere of the team and the lab was at an all time low and there had been some pretty low times prior to this. Despite saying she wanted no visitors Barry and Cisco continuously volunteered to visit and maintain her heating units.

"So, what now?" Joe asked the three smartest guys in the room, Earth-2 Harrison Wells, Jay Garrick and Martin Stein. Joe was worried about Caitlin, from their time together he grew to see her as a second daughter much in the same way Cisco grew into his third son. "We can't just leave Caitlin like this. She's going to hurt someone."

Both jay and Harry exchanged a look. The Caitlin Snow on their Earth also had cryokinetic abilities but she became a super villainess named Killer Frost, who alongside Deathstorm, worked for Zoom. From what they could gather the only person on the planet who could touch Killer Frost, and by extension Caitlin, was Firestorm, at least until she got a hold on her powers.

"On our Earth Dr. Snow developed powers exactly like this." Jay spoke. "She did some solo work as a thief but she eventually teamed up with our version of Firestorm, Deathstorm, for bigger game. I had several scuffles with them barely coming out on top."

"Well, Caitlin's back to normal." Cisco said as he and Barry reentered the cortex. "For now anyway."

"How's Caitlin?" Iris herself wanted to help Caitlin as best she could but she felt like there was nothing she could offer. Like Caitlin she too lost someone, Eddie and it was Caitlin who helped her through that Grief, what kind of person would she be if she didn't do the same. The only problem was that Caitlin didn't want her help. 

"She's normal for now." Barry answered his girlfriend. "Can't say for how long."

"How're you feeling Professor Stein?" Cisco asked. He, along with everyone else aside from maybe Harry, was worried about the remaining half of Firestorm. He and Ronnie had more or less become one person even when they were separated, there was no telling what would happen. The Firestorm Matrix yearned to be whole but now that the other half was gone it was a crap shoot.

"I'm fine Cisco, its just a little lonely in my head now that Ronald is..." Stein couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He was connected to Ronnie when he died, he felt his fear, the chill, the sorrow, he felt everything Ronnie felt as Caitlin froze him. 

"I would like to talk to her." Iris said. "She helped me when Eddie died and...I want to help her, like she helped me." Joe put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, he was always proud of her for caring about others, but this might not be the best time.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Iris" Joe said before pulling his daughter into a one armed hug. "Like we've been discussing we have no clue about Caitlin's new powers."  

"I think it would best to lock her up in one of your fancy cells in your basement." Harry said. "For our safety it would be for the best."

"We are not locking her up like any of the psychos in the pipeline!" Barry argued angrily.

"WE DON'T REALLY HAVE A CHOICE BARRY!" Harry yelled back. "SHE'S TOO DANGEROUS TO LEAVE UN SUPERVISED!"

Barry grabbed Wells by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall. "CAITLIN IS A PART OF THIS TEAM HARRY! MORE THAN YOU ARE!"

"Barry! Stop!" Everyone turned to see Caitlin standing in the doorway between the medical bay and the Cortex. She looked as she always did aside from the slightly paler skin and the strand of her brunette hair that turned platinum blonde.

"Caitlin..." Barry let go of Harry and gave his full attention to Caitlin.

"Harry is right Barry. I should be locked up." Caitlin said.

"Caitlin none of us think you should be locked up." Barry made one or two steps towards her but stopped when Caitlin held out a hand. "Come on guys back me up here." To his shock no one was backing him up.

"Barry... I think Caitlin's right..." Jay spoke up. "Until she has a better handle on her powers she should be put in the pipeline. We don't want her to end up like our Caitlin."

"She won't!" Barry argued. "Tell them Cait! Tell them you won't end up like the your doppelganger!"

Caitlin was on the verge of tears. "Barry, I... I can't...I just can't..."

"Cait, I know you." Barry said the same words he had said to the other Caitlin. They did strike a nerve before so maybe they'll strike on some emotional level. "You can beat this."

"I'm sorry Barry but...I don't think you know me anymore..."    

* * *

**Present Time**

"Hey Cait" He greeted cheerfully as he entered the Pipeline and strolled up to her cell. Currently she looked like her normal self except for her slightly paler skin, the blond streaks of hair and her blue eyes.

"Hey Barry." Her voice was monotone and she didn't bother looking up at him, choosing instead to just continue staring at the floor.

"So, you ready for our lunch date?" Barry asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Why Barry?" Barry stopped just before he opened her cell when he heard her voice. "Why do you keep insisting that everything is going back to normal when it never will?"

"Because you're one of my closest friends Cait and I know you're strong enough to overcome this, after all you're Doctor Caitlin effing Snow"

"Raymond" Caitlin corrected quietly enough that Barry could hear her. His expression turned sullen as he opened the cell door and held out the Thai food for her, which she took after some hesitation. "It's supposed to be Dr. Caitlin Snow Raymond."

"It still can be if you-"

"NO IT CAN'T!" Caitlin yelled as she threw down the container for her lunch. The sound of it shattering drew their attention to the floor where chunks of frozen food and paper decorated the floor. Caitlin got down on her hands and knees and began to ick the pieces up, which Barry went down and helped. "See?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes before they too froze. "I'm a monster now. A monster who killed her own husband…"

"No you aren't a monster Cait." Barry moved to put a hand on her shoulder but she shied away out of fear of what would happen to Barry. "Come on, you're still the same Dr. Snow," Barry began to argue "you've just got ice coming out of your fingers now." A feint smile crept across Caitlin's face before it turned back into a frown.

The two sat in silence for a while and continued to eat their lunch before Barry spoke up. "Cisco's working on a suit for you." Caitlin turned to Barry between bites of Thai food. "He thinks, when you're ready, you can help me protect the city from any bad meta-humans we find."

"I don't want a costume, and I don't want to fight crime Barry." Caitlin said placing her now empty Thai food container on the ground. "I just want my husband back." She was about to start crying again when she had an idea. "Unless, Barry, you-"

Barry had a feeling about what Caitlin wanted to ask him and he was very against doing it. "No Caitlin, I'm not changing the Past." He said firmly, maybe he could get away with changing the last few days but last time he actually changed the past it was only a day and yet so many things changed for better or worse. "I know how much Ronnie means to you, he was my friend as well, but I can't just go back in time and stop you from killing him." Caitlin's expression turned cold when Barry spoke. His words were upsetting her, one of her best friends had the ability to rewrite this horrendous act, but he refused to do it. She clutched the glass whisky bottle tightly and Barry watched as it turned to ice and began to crack.

"I don't want you to stop me from killing Ronnie." Now Barry was confused and worried about what she was going to say next. "I…I want you to undo what happened to me." Barry's eyes widened, Caitlin wanted him to change months.

"Cait…I can't." Barry said sorrowfully. "I can't just go back in time and undo the last couple of months. Remember what we needed to do last time? I can't risk everything we've come to know just to change one day of our lives. You've just got to learn to embrace-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE!" Caitlin snapped at him suddenly. "EVERY MOMENT SINCE I WOKE UP I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT COLD! I NEED HEAT LIKE SOME THERMO-VAMPIRE!"

"Cait" Barry said holding a hand out to try and calm her down. "You need to calm down. And believe me when I say I know exactly what you're going through."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!? HA! YOU HAD IT LUCKLY! YOU WERE STUCK BY LIGHTNING AND IT WAS OVER IN AN INSTANT!" Caitlin calmed down a bit after her slight angry rant. "Barry, what they did to me, what Damian Darhk did to me was slow." She said with much venom in her words, remembering just what Damian Darhk did to her seemed to make her more and more furious. "And on top of that you aren't responsible for the death of someone you loved! So don't you dare say you know what I'm going through!"

"Caitlin" Barry began to say but Caitlin cut him off.

"Just leave Barry, I want to be alone right now." She ordered in a tone that wasn't to be argued with. Barry hung his head and began to leave, taking the empty food cart with him.

He stopped at the entrance and turned back to Caitlin, his eyes full of sorrow. "For what it's worth, I am truly sorry." Caitlin didn't respond as the door separated the once close friends.

* * *

"So how's our frozen friend doing?" Cisco asked as Barry came back into the cortex.

"She's still upset." Barry said simply. "All the walls she had after the Particle Accelerator blew are back and they seem so be thicker than before."

Cisco sighed heavily; it pained him to see his best friend in such a state again, only this time it was like a million times worse. "Well, if anyone can break those walls again it would be you."

"Thanks Cisco, but I'm starting to think that I won't be able to do it this time. At least before she actually wanted to let me in, now, I'm not so sure. And I don't think making her a suit is going to make things better." Cisco looked up from the suit he was making.

"Says you!" Cisco replied. "Cait's gonna make an awesome hero, once she gets past having powers and all."

"So you planning on turning her into Elsa or something?" Barry asked looking over Cisco's shoulder at the fabric.

"Not quite, though it would be awesome for her to basically be Elsa a dress isn't that practical for superheroism." The young engineer replied "I'm trying to make a suit that not only retains heat but also can produce it. So she doesn't need to go all heat vampire on everyone. The problem is getting a heat source that can work with it without slowing her down or it being drained completely."

"Yeah, it looks like Caitlin's absorbing more heat at an accelerated rate, it's like the more she's exposed to a heat source the less heat she absorbs from it a nd the shorter the time before she needs more." Barry said as he and Cisco moved to the monitor that had all their current data on Caitlin.

"Hell, she absorbed everything from the heat gun two weeks ago and it's just now wearing off."

"That's…good?" Barry asked not really sure how to respond.

"Not at all since she basically sucked out so much heat from the gun it won't work anymore. And no matter what I do I can't fix it or get it to produce the original level of heat."

"So can't you build another one?"

"Just for the same thing to happen again? No thanks, besides if we keep using the heat gun she'll eventually get acclimated to it and-"

"It won't work anymore." Barry finished.

"Yeah" Cisco sighed "I kind of wish Ronnie was still alive you know?" Barry nodded "He and Professor Stein could turn into Firestorm and provide her with unlimited heat."

"And if Ronnie were still around Cait wouldn't be in this state." The Flash added. "Has Stein made any progress with, you know…"

"Uh, no he hasn't. It took him a long time to make the first one so there's no telling if the second one will ever be as good." Cisco replied "Hopefully everything will work itself out soon." Cisco wheeled back to his designs for Caitlin. "And hopefully you'll be getting a crime fighting partner soon, one who you can carry into battle without burning her shirt off."

Barry smile and a familiar vibrating noise from his pocket drew his attention. Pulling out his phone he saw that his girlfriend, Iris West, was calling him. "Ok, Cisco I have to get this." He gestured to his phone. "Let me know immediately if anything changes with Caitlin." He turned around to leave before answering his phone. "Hey Iris, what's up?"

Cisco just shook his head before burrowing himself back in the material for Caitlin's suit.

* * *

Back in the pipe line Caitlin sat in her cell. Slowly crying to herself as her brown hair turned completely platinum blonde and her skin turned icy white. The effects of absorbing the heat from the Heat Gun had finally worn off after two weeks.

"Come on Caitlin" She said to herself before taking a deep breath. "you can't just sit in a cell for the rest of your life."

"But if you leave you'll just hurt everyone around you? They're safe as long as you're in here." Caitlin started to have a conversation with herself as a way to pass the time and weigh the pros and cons of her situation, though it never actually got her anywhere.

"Not if I learn to control our powers."

"And what if I can't? They're getting worse and worse by the day."

"Barry thinks I can."

"What does he know? He didn't kill the one he loves!"

"That was an accident."

" _ **An accident you caused**_." A new voice entered her conversation and Caitlin perked up. She recognized the voice and slowly turned to the glass that was separating her from her new visitor, the Reverse-Flash. " _ **Hello Dr. Snow, did you miss me**_?"

"This…this…this is impossible…" Caitlin stuttered in fear. "You were unborn! You don't exist anymore!"

The Reverse Flash smirked from beneath his vibrating visage. " _ **Oh, I was unborn alright, but you see Time has a very strict continuity policy**_." He raised his right hand and placed it on the glass. Caitlin backed up against the wall of her cell trying to get as far away from the Reverse-Flash as possible, after all Barry could never beat him alone so what hope did she have.

He vibrated his hand at the same frequency as the glass and it shattered and slowly he stepped into the cell.

"What…What do you want?" Caitlin demanded

" _ **You**_ " The Reverse Flash said before grabbing her and they disappeared in a ball of red lightning.

Seconds later they reappeared in some underground laboratory and Caitlin was quickly strapped to an examination chair that had all sorts of nasty looking tools on the table next to it.

"Go on! Just kill me!" Caitlin demanded "Get it over with!"

" _ **So eager to die Dr. Snow, I wonder what caused that**_?" He said in a mocking tone. Caitlin just went silent and sent a cold glare at the Reverse-Flash. He looked at her before chuckling darkly and turning deadly serious. " _ **I'm not going to kill you Dr. Snow; you're my trump card in my little game with the Flash**_."

"I'd sooner die than help you hurt Barry." Caitlin said with conviction.

"Here's where things get complicated Dr. Snow. Because no matter what happens Barry Allen will die, and you'll be the one to kill him." His voice had stopped vibrating and Caitlin immediately recognized his voice.

The Reverse Flash grabbed his cowl and pulled it back revealing his face as his entire body stopped vibrating which cause Caitlin's eyes to widen as she stared at him in disbelief.

Under the yellow cowl was none other than Barry Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	3. The Disappearance of Dr. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Flash is looking for a cure to Caitlin's condition, unfortunately there is nothing that they can do at the moment as Dr. Snow gets progressively worse by the hour. Meanwhile Dr. Snow has been confronted by none other than the Reverse-Flash, but somehow it is Barry beneath the yellow mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Thank you darklou91 for your comment/question from last chapter

"Surprised?" 'Barry' said as he held out his arms and did a quick spin around for Caitlin to see his whole form. "Of course you are."

"Barry?" Caitlin was completely shocked. Why did Barry bring her here? Why was he wearing the Reverse-Flash's outfit? Why was he talking about her killing him? And why were his eyes red?

"NO! Not Barry." He said mockingly waving a finger in Caitlin's face. "I'm his reverse in every aspect, and I'm surprised you don't remember me, I am the man that hired, or at least will hire you several years ago or at least I would be if some do-gooder cop didn't kill himself."

Now the pieces were coming together. This most definitely was not Barry. "You're him; you're Eobard Thawne, The Reverse-Flash." Caitlin said with courage to try and hide her fright. 

Eobard just smiled manically before bowing mockingly. "Indeed I am Eobard Thawne Dr. Snow, though currently I am going by Professor Zoom." Caitlin flinched slightly when he heard the name Zoom, even if it was just the name. 

"So, where in your life are you?" Caitlin asked. "Last we saw you, you were sent back to your time by Barry." In an instant he was inches from her face. And Caitlin felt that pull in her gut she always got when Barry was around. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to Barry but here Eobard Thawne was just a cruel joke, just like Hannibal Bates had been.

"Curious aren't we? But if I were to tell you that I'd be at the disadvantage." 

"Then why abduct me at all? Why not go after Barry yourself?"

"I know I am not ready to fight the Flash, at least not on my own. That's why I've done my research." Caitlin wondered what he meant by research. "I know everyone whose connected to the Flash; Iris West, Detective West, Cisco Ramon, Henry and Nora Allen and you Dr. Snow." Caitlin shuddered slightly, Thawne knew about all of them this time, and that made him more dangerous, though it doesn't sound like he knows what he will do to Nora Allen. "Now, I have a proposition for you Dr. Snow?"

"I refuse whatever you're offering." The Reverse Flash shook his head.

"Even if it were say, a cure to your abilities?"

* * *

Barry entered the house he had called home for the last decade and a half. Iris West was sitting comfortably reading over some of her notes for an article her boss wanted her to write, when she heard the door shut. She turned to it with the biggest smile on her face as she saw Barry enter the room.

"Barry!" She immediately stood up and he sped over to her in a fraction of a second before catching her lips in his own. Normally they would be kissing for a good two minutes, but Iris could sense something was off with Barry. "Bar? What is it?" She asked. He tried to look away but she took his chin and turned it back to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's Caitlin." Barry replied simply and Iris sighed heavily. "Her powers are growing with each day, but she doesn't even attempt to try and control them." 

"How is she?" Iris asked. "Emotionally I mean."

Caitlin was one of Iris' closer friends ever since the whole Particle Accelerator incident when Caitlin and Cisco saved Barry's life. After the incident a few weeks ago Iris' heart went out to Caitlin, after all she had been in a similar position when Eddie took his life. Caitlin had been there for her in the months that followed until she drifted away from the Team herself.

"She's…she's still upset." Barry replied as he and Iris sat down on the couch. "How can I help her if she won't let me in?" Iris sighed once more as she listened to Barry.

"Caitlin's a very independent woman and she's already lost so much. Don't worry Barry, when she wants to she'll let you in." Iris could honestly say she knew how distraught Caitlin must have been feeling. 

Despite how much she cared for Caitlin's well being a small part of Iris was beginning to see the good doctor as a threat to her and Barry. After all Caitlin and Barry were, how did they say it? Oh right, Quite the Pair. And now they had more in common than ever before and it was the thought, those dark thoughts, of losing Barry to Caitlin, or anyone else for that matter, that brought out her worst qualities that she herself had only recently discovered with her unintentional sabotaging of Barry's other relationships as well as her own aside from Eddie.

She took Barry's hands in hers and made small circles with her thumbs in his palms. "Everything is going to turn out alright Barry, you'll see."

"I sure hope so Iris. Without Caitlin, I just don't know how we can be Team Flash anymore." The Fastest Man alive responded quietly before his phone began to go off wildly in his pocket. Looking down Barry saw that it was Cisco calling him. "It's Cisco I should take this."

"I'll let you take that." Iris said getting up and heading into the kitchen. "You want some coffee Barry?"

"Yeah, sure Iris."

"What's going on Cisco?" Barry asked the mechanical genius. Iris walked back into the room with two steaming cups of coffee only to see Barry's face drop. Something bad must be happening. "Thanks for letting me know Cisco, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up on the engineer and immediately stood up grabbing his coat as he did.

"Barry?"

"I'm sorry Iris." Barry gave her a kiss on the lips "I have to go."

"It's Caitlin isn't it?"

"Yeah, she's missing."

"Oh my god...what happened?" 

"No idea, but from the sound of things She didn't just let herself out."

After getting over her initial shock at the disappearance of Caitlin, Iris put on a reassuring smile for her boyfriend. "Well, go find her Bear." Returning that smile Barry quickly kissed her before flashing over to S.T.A.R. labs. 

* * *

Back in the Thawne's underground lair Caitlin was shocked at the prospect of being cured of her powers. "You...you can do that?" She asked the yellow suited Barry-look-a-like.

"In a manner of speaking yes, I can travel back in time and prevent you from ever getting your powers in the first place." He leaned against the wall and folded his arms over his chest. "You see, I recently discovered that I can alter the Past with minimal impact on the present and future. In other words I can prevent your powers from developing and rewrite the present so your husband is alive once again."

Caitlin could not believe it. The Reverse-Flash, the man who had betrayed them and even tried to kill Barry on numerous occasions, was offering her a chance to have a normal life, one without powers and with Ronnie all while maintaining everything else. "You can do that?"

"Been doing it my whole life." Eo-Barry said "Every time something didn't work out in my favor I went back in time and fixed it. And I'll do the same for you under one condition." Caitlin had no idea what Thawne was going to ask her to do, but she felt like it would not be worth doing, even if it meant getting Ronnie back. "I want you to help me kill the Flash."

Caitlin's eyes widened in horror. To get Ronnie back Thawne wanted her to Kill Barry. "No! I won't do it!" she said vehemently. "I won't help you hurt Barry!" 

The Reverse Flash just feigned disappointment in Caitin. "Tsk tsk Dr. Snow, I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. Besides, I can teach you about your abilities." That captured Caitlin's attention. This man this psychopath knew about her powers.

"What exactly do you know?"

"I know that you constantly require heat like a cold blooded reptile or a thermos-vampire which ever you prefer. I also know that the only people who can safely touch you are Firestorm, myself and Barry Allen. And I also know that we ARE going to kill Barry, and it WILL be you who deals the killing blow." Eo-Barry said leaning in so close to Caitlin she could feel the heat of his breath against her ear.

"Never."

"Well then I guess you leave me no choice." He undid her restraints and violently grabbed her arms, pulling her to her feet. "Let's pay a visit to a friend of ours he can be very…persuasive."

* * *

"What happened Cisco?" Barry asked as he reappeared in the Cortex.

"I don't know." Cisco said as he fiddled with the controls to STAR Lab's entire security system. "She was in there a moment ago and when I turned around to grab my drink she was gone." With a swipe of his finger the camera outside of Caitlin's cell came on scream showing the Flash and his friend the broken glass and the empty cell.

There was a woosh of air and a flash of yellow electricity and Cisco saw Barry up on the screen investigating the cell.

Barry's mind immediately turned full CSI as he treated Caitlin's cell like a crime scene looking for any detail on how she got out and where she might have gone.

Barry was extremely concerned for Caitlin. The Cells are designed so that she couldn't use her powers to get out. Reassembling the glass at Super Speed Barry noticed something interesting; there was no point of impact anywhere on the glass.

"Hey Cisco, run back the security footage from after I left Caitlin to when I got here." Barry called out to the camera behind him knowing full well Cisco could hear him.

Cisco did exactly that and brought up the footage from a few minutes ago, when Caitlin sat in her cell slowly crying to herself as her brown hair turned completely platinum blonde and her skin turned icy white. The effects of absorbing the heat from the Heat Gun had finally worn off after two weeks.

 _"Come on Caitlin"_ She said to herself before taking a deep breath.  _"you can't just sit in a cell for the rest of your life."_

_"But if you leave you'll just hurt everyone around you? They're safe as long as you're in here."_

_"Not if I learn to control our powers."_

_"And what if I can't? They're getting worse and worse by the day."_

"Is she talking to herself?" Barry asked as he returned to the Cortex to view the video alongside Cisco.

"It's a little odd for Caitlin, but it's not weird. I mean, we all do it at some point or another right?"

"I guess so." 

_"Barry thinks I can."_

_"What does he know? He didn't kill the one he loves!"_

_"That was an accident."_

- **FZZT** -

Immediately the footage cut off for a few seconds before coming back revealing the empty cell and shattered glass.

"There are a few seconds of corrupted footage." Cisco said. "I can try to unscramble it but this may be beyond me."

"Then we may need to call Felicity." He said "This is right up her ally way."

"Sure thing, so find anything in Cait's cell that I couldn't see from here?"

"No, but there's no way she broke out, the cells are designed so the Meta's cant' use their powers to get out. I think someone kidnapped her." Barry said firmly. Last time Caitlin was kidnapped he had nearly lost it, so the thought of it happening to her again really made him angry at the perpetrator. "There was no point of impact on the glass and it fell in so there's no way Cait could have done that."

"You think it was Hartly?" Cisco asked "He's completely able to destroy glass like that."

"Yeah but why would he kidnap Caitlin?"

"To get back at you and Me" Cisco pointed out. "Seriously Barry, the amount of people who dislike us is about" he stated counting on his fingers. "eight and growing."

"If anything happens to Caitlin I don't think I can forgive myself." Barry said gripping the table tightly. "I promised her I wouldn't let anything bad would happen to her." Barry finished.

* * *

**Three Weeks Ago, The Day Ronnie Died**

Caitlin stuttered through tears as she looked up at her friend. "R-R-Ronnie...He's...He's..." She turned to the ice shards on the floor. "Oh God..." She buried her hands into her face and started to cry. "Barry…I...I...killed...I killed Ronnie..."

Barry's heart immediately went out to his friend and he unconsciously moved towards her.

"BARRY STOP!" Caitlin screamed, suddenly she felt a surge of cold air rushing through her blood. "Oh God…" A wave of cold air and ice blasted out from her and pushed Barry back into the wall. "Barry!" She cried out concerned almost immediately leaping from her bed and making her way to Barry's side. "Are you Ok?" She asked reaching out to him but she stopped inches away from him for fear of what might happen.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cait." Barry said as he reached for her outstretched hand but she shied away from him. He looked into her eyes, her brown eyes. "What happened?" He asked, his voice soft and quiet.

"I-I…I don't know…" Caitlin turned away from Barry as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "All I remember was waking up…feeling cold…and I...I couldn't see anything but a red splotch on a wall of blue and I...I heard Ronnie's voice calling to me…he was right there and when he kissed me…I…I felt this surge of heat and…and I…" She began to break down again.

Barry reached up placing a hand on her cheek. "Hey, hey it's OK, It's OK Cait." Caitlin's own hand reached up and took his in hers as a small smile crept across her lips before vanishing just as quick and she tore Barry's hand off her cheek.

"Don't touch me Barry! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Cait! Caitlin, look at me." Barry moved fast and took he hands in his own. "Look at me." Caitlin calmed down slightly before looking down at their touching hands. "Look, you aren't hurting me." He explained softly. Though her tears Caitlin could see that she wasn't doing anything to Barry, and that made her a little happier, but not nearly enough to scratch the pain she was still feeling. "Please Caitlin, tell me what happened when you kissed Ronnie?"

"I didn't want it to end and when I opened my eyes Ronnie…he…he was so cold…he...he froze in my arms moments later...the last thing he said was..." She said through tears before looking at her hands. "Oh god…what the hell have I become?"

"Hey Cait, look at me." Barry brought his other hand to her face and looked her in the eyes. "Listen Cait, What happened here, it was an accident. You aren't anything other than yourself. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again." Barry whispered into her ear. "That's a promise."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Yeah well finding Caitlin might just have to wait." Cisco said looking up from the computer screen. "Damn, why now?"

"What's going on?" Barry asked

"Reports are coming in about some insane electrical discharge over at the Keystone Power Station."

"A new Meta?"

"Sounds like it, looks like you got work to do buddy. Go save the day. I'll get Felicity to help find Caitlin."

In a Flash Barry was in his suit ready to go. "Let me know as soon as you find anything about Caitlin or her whereabouts."

"On it Barry!" And in a flurry of electricity the scarlet speedster was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	4. New Old Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry ventures out to investigate a disturbance at the Keystone Power Plant, however he is not prepared for what he will find there. Meanwhile Eobard Thawne brings Caitlin to an old acquaintance of theirs, one who Thawne believes will convince Caitlin to embrace Killer Frost and kill The Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Thank you again to darklou91 for your comment/question from chapter 3. Kind of hoping for for more comments.

Barry raced through Central City heading to the Power Plant He arrived there seconds later. Even though it was early in the evening the Power Plant looked fairly dead.

"Alright Cisco I'm at the power plant but I don't see anything"

" _Well whatever's draining the substation is still there. Keep your eyes peeled."_

Barry flashed all over the power plant but he couldn't find anything or anyone, which was strange since the plant should have had at least a skeleton crew to keep it running at night.

"There's no one here Cisco." The Flash said into his comm. link. "There should be workers here but it's completely deserted."

" _Impossible, there should be at least half a dozen  workers there for the evening shift."_

"Can you bring up a list of the night shift." 

 _"I'll see what I can do."_ Cisco replied. He hacked into the information regarding the Keystone Power Station. he pulled up a list of employees. _"Alright, it says here that only two employees on duty tonight; Max Heller and Zeke_ _Shultz. They were investigating the fluctuations just before we discovered them."_

"Alright, I'll find them." Barry raced through the whole station searching for the workers until he found them in the control room. "Cisco, I found them. They're dead." He looked down at the bodies, charred beyond recognition."Call Joe, let him know what we found."

 _"On it, I'll also try and locate whatever or who ever did this."_  

Barry nodded silently to himself. "Alright Cisco, I'll keep looking around in the mean time." Barry ran around the entire station a hundred times and yet he found nothing.    

" _I'VE GOT IT_!" Barry clutched his ear as Cisco's loud voice assaulted his eardrum. " _Oops, sorry man_ "

"What've you got Cisco?"

" _Well, I was able to pinpoint the origin of the drainage to the primary subterranean substation. I'll give you directions to it._ "

Following Cisco's directions Barry found himself underneath the power plant and in front of the primary substation. In front of the dimly lit machine was a figure in black clothing. He seemed to be eating something.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area." Barry called out to the figure.

Said figure turned to the flash and sent shivers down Barry's spine. His face looked like it was made of pure electricity while he held two live wires in each hand and was seemingly eating the electricity.

"Ok, this is new." Barry said to himself. He had seen many things in his few years as the Flash, but a being made of electricity was completely new.

_"What is it Barry?"_

"Some giant electric thing."

 _"What is he like some meta-human made of electricity?_ "

"Exactly."

" ** _Bzzt…I have to feed…Bzzt"_**  he said with a voice that resembled a static radio.

"Oh, and I should add he's hungry for electricity." The Flash relayed the information to Cisco in hopes that the mechanic could use that. "OK so you have to feed." Barry said to the electrical monster while holding his hands up hoping this meta-human thing could be reasoned with.

" ** _Bzzt…You…smell good_** ** _…Bzzt"_**

"Uh oh" Barry only got two words out before the meta-creature blasted him with electricity. "OK that hurt." Barry grunted as he got back up only for the electric creature to appear in front of him with speed that rivaled the Flash. He punched Barry hard, throwing him into a structural support. "Ow…"

" _Dude are you OK?"_

"No" Barry grunted "This meta-human creature thing it's like it's made of pure electricity. He's moving as fast as me."

" _Guess you're gonna need to go faster than a lightning bolt._ " On the other end of the comm. link Cisco was smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Even if I can match his speed I still can't touch him."

" _Didn't you say it was like he's made of electricity?"_

"Yeah" Barry moved out of the way of another electrical blast "What about it?"

" _All you need to do is ground him if he's made of electricity_ "

"And how do I do that?" Barry moved to the other side of the chamber as the meta darted at him at him.

" _I don't know"_

"That's real helpful Cisco!" Barry kept moving out of the way as the electric creature relentlessly assaulted him. Out of the corner of his eye Barry saw several steel support rods sticking out of some concrete. "I have an idea."

In a flash of electricity Barry was standing next to the concrete support while the electric meta had its fist stuck on the rods.

" **Bzzzt _…_ Aaaaaaaaaahhhh _…Bzzt_**!" The creature yelled as blueish electricity burst out from his body and into the rods and earth.

Barry needed to shield his eyes from the electrical discharge. Once it died down Barry could only make out a body on the ground. Flashing over to it Barry turned the body over before calling Cisco. "Hey Cisco I think we have a problem." 

" _What Bro?_ "

"The electric thing, it's Blackout." Barry said as he found himself looking at the dead body of Farooq Gibran.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Reverse-Flash's lair Caitlin struggled against the restraints that were keeping her tethered to the table.

"Don't bother struggling." Barry's evil doppelgänger said as he flashed into the room wreathed in crimson electricity. "Those restraints work similarly to the Cells Cisco designed in the Particle Accelerator."

"So, where's this 'old friend' of ours?" Caitlin asked skeptically trying to come off as strong.

"He'll be here shortly he just had to pick something up for me." No sooner had he said that Caitlin heard a low growl. She turned her hear to both sides to try and determine where it was coming from.

"What was that?" Thawne zoomed inches away from her face and with a wicked grin he told her.

"That is him."

" _Cait…_ " Caitlin's eyes widened when she heard her name coming from a deep voice.

"Oh my god…" Caitlin whispered when she realized the origin of the voice. "Grodd?"

From the shadows the massive meta-gorilla walked out. Slung over his left shoulder was another body but Caitlin found herself not paying attention to it as she was too fixed on the gorilla.

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted." Eobarry Thawne said before he and the second body disappeared.

"Grodd what are you doing?"

" _Father ask Grodd to help Cait._ " The Gorilla replied telepathically. " _Grodd help Cait because Cait is good."_

"He's not your Father Grodd. Dr. Wells…he's been dead for years. That man, he's a murderer he killed Barry's mother!" That made Grodd a little angry and he was right in Caitlin's face. She could feel his hot breath washing over her as the Gorilla grunted.

" _Running man hurt Grodd. Running man kill Father!"_ His voice rang in her head with much more intensity that it hurt. " _Grodd no let him hurt Cait!"_ Those were the last words Caitlin heard before her world turned black.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs Barry leaned against the main desk as Cisco, Jay Garrick, Joe, Iris, Professor Stein, and Harry stood around him. He brought Farooq's body back to the Lab. 

"So the Electrical Meta-human was actually the reanimated body of Blackout?" Joe asked his foster son, he wasn't quite comfortable with this, meta-humans and time travelers were one thing but Zombies, man that wasn't what he signed up for.

"It seems that way, but Cisco and I checked his grave and his body was still there." Barry replied. "And this thing was different from Blackout, I mean Farooq."

"Different how, Mr. Allen?" Dr. Wells asked. Barry had to admit at first they were all weary of Dr. Wells but given some time the man proved himself to be kind and caring.

"Well for starters he looked like he was made of electricity and he moved as fast as us." He said as he turned to Jay. "But not like us."

Jay looked at Barry before speaking. "Cisco and I, will run his DNA and see jut what he is."

"OK Jay." Barry gave them the OK to begin investigating the zombie/clone of Blackout. "Where are we on Caitlin? Any news on a location?"

"Sorry Barry, but there have been no reports about anyone even resembling Caitlin." Joe said. "But I've still got the police on alert."

"And I've been following up on any lead that might lead to Caitlin." Iris jumped in. "Anything from strange blond women to sudden temperature drops. If she's still in Central City we'll find her Barry." 

"Thanks Iris." Barry was so thankful to have Iris as his girlfriend. She was willing to go out of her way to try and help track Caitlin down. "What about a cure?" He asked turning to the two remaining brains of Team Flash.    

"So far, we've got nothing." Harry said. "Her very DNA was changed so there is no was to unchange her DNA."

"There has to be a way!" Barry fired off. "I had my powers stripped from me. Remember Harry? Remember when you siphoned off my connection to the Speed Force?" 

"That was different Barry, The Speed Force is individual of you're body. It exists separately from you unlike most other Meta-Humans. Snow's abilities are a part of her, it is how her meta-gene activated to keep her alive."

"Is there anything that we can do?" Barry asked. "What about Velocity what was it 9?" Barry asked turning to the other speedster in the room.

"I don't think using Velocity 9 is a good idea Barry, by itself it is a temporary drug. Besides we don't know how the drug affects people who don't have the potential to use the Speed Force."

"What about a blood transfusion?" Iris asked drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "If Barry or Jay were to give Caitlin blood would Velocity 9 work then?" Barry and Jay exchanged looks with Harry. 

"Would that even work?" Jay asked.

"I don't know. I've never given blood to anyone, not since becoming the Flash." Barry said. "Even still, I'm a universal donor so I should be able to give her blood, though I don't know if it would even work."

"Well, I think it may be worth checking out." Cisco chimed in. "We really don't have many options and it's for the best to take what we can get."

"I have my doubts since this is Snow's area of expertise, she'd know if it would work." Harry wasn't too keen on the idea, mainly because they never really attempted anything like this with their version of Dr. Snow.  

"Uh, excuse me" The two speedsters, Cisco and Harry turned to Professor Stein. "Pardon my interruption but I think I may have a permanent solution to Dr. Snow's condition." Professor Stein said.

Barry perked up immediately when Professor Stein said he found a permanent solution for Caitlin's Powers. "You found a way to help her? That's great!" Barry's change of expression went unnoticed by neither Iris nor Joe.

"Well, it's actually quite the Hail Mary but I think it'll work." Barry and Professor Stein walked over to the computer where the Physicist pulled up a simulation of his plan.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we know that Dr. Snow's powers work by absorbing heat. Basically she creates Ice by draining heat from the moisture in the air." Barry nodded. "And we also know that the only ones that could touch her in the beginning were you, Mr. Garrick and Firestorm." Barry nodded in understanding and Professor Stein continued. "Well, ever since she woke up her powers have been getting stronger over the last few weeks. And quite frankly she's gotten more and more dangerous."

"Yeah, she now needs to absorb more heat from Heatwave's gun just to be normal for a few days at most, it used to be for nearly a week."

"Why do I have a feeling there's a catch to all this?" Iris asked as she entered into their conversation. "It really sounds like you want to drop Caitlin in a volcano or have a bomb go off in front of her face."

"Yes, well here's the theory, it isn't nearly as extreme as Ms. West's concerns but if we were to bombard Dr. Snow's cells with quantum energy, and Dark matter while she's absorbing a heat source we could, in theory, negate her cryokinesis as well as her need to drain heat." Professor Stein showed the simulation to everyone. 

"So we're forcing her meta-gene to adapt to a new threat to her life?" Barry asked. That was the idea, the meta-gene, as Caitlin discovered, adapted to certain environmental hazards when the individual was assaulted by an excessive amount of stress. Forcing it to adapt to the opposite condition it was initially exposed to.

"The only problem I see with is is that we need to cause something similar to the Particle Accelerator Explosion?" Joe was now concerned. The First Particle Accelerator was bad enough causing god knows how many meta-humans to sprout up. Another explosion would probably be just as bad if not worse.

"Yes but on a much smaller scale." Stein said.

"What are the chances this will even work?" Barry asked, unless they were absolutely sure it would work Barry won't let anything happen to Caitlin.

Dr. Wells took his glasses off and ran a hand through his hair before speaking. "Honestly if I had to venture a guess there would be around 30% chance of actually working. and a 70% chance that it kills her." That wasn't the answer Barry wanted to hear.

"Then, we won't do it." Barry said putting his foot down.

"What?" Iris, Joe and Professor Stein were slightly shocked by Barry's declaration.

"Barry we don't have much of a choice." Jay tried to argue

"Not much of a choice?" Barry questioned "So far your only options for 'helping' Caitlin are locking her up in a cell for the rest of her life or blowing up another Particle Accelerator in her face!" Barry began to head out of the room. "Let me know when you come up with an Idea that will help her without the risk of her dying."

"Barry..." Iris walked up to her boyfriend and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder but he brushed it off. Iris made a move to join Barry on the treadmill but she was stopped by her dad.

"Let me talk to him baby."

* * *

Joe walked into the treadmill room and saw his foster son sitting on the machine. He was deep in thought and he looked like he had been crying.

"Son, what's bothering you?" Joe asked as he sat right next to Barry.

The Fastest man alive turned to his foster dad. "Huh, nothing's bothering me Joe."

Joe raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Son, I've known you for practically your entire life and I have been a cop longer than that so when I say 'I know something's bothering you' I know something's bothering you."

Barry looked from Joe to Iris, who was having a conversation with Martin Stein while Cisco, Jay and Dr. Wells seemed to be either analyzing another potential solution or Farooq's blood. The fastest man alive ran a hand through his hair as he searched for the right words. "It's just everything that's been happening, with Caitlin I mean."

"We'll find her Barry, and we'll bring her home." Barry turned to Joe, surly the older detective knew just how dangerous Caitlin's abilities made her. "Don't worry about us cops BArry, I gave them specific orders not to approach her, if anyone finds her we'll let you know immediately."

"I can't help it Joe." Barry said standing up straight. "I'm the only one who's gone through a remotely similar situation. I know exactly what's running though her head."

"Barry…"

"When Ronnie first died Caitlin grieved for months Joe, months! She nearly did the same thing when that imposter Jay was killed by Zoom She built her walls and refused to let anyone in. What do you think is going through her head now that Ronnie is truly gone, especially after we got him back from the grave, and she's the one who killed him?" Joe just listened to his son's rant before placing a reassuring hand on Barry's shoulder he was going to say something fatherly but what Barry said next caught him almost completely off guard. "I can't just not help her Joe, I lo-" Barry stopped himself mid-sentence when he realized what almost came out of his mouth. Was he about to say he loved Caitlin? Maybe.

Joe was slightly surprised by what Barry was about to say. Not once had he noticed anything between Barry and Caitlin other than a very strong friendship. After all, for the longest time Barry only had eyes for Iris and she for him.

"I'm sorry Joe, I shouldn't have said that."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Joe said simply before directing a glance towards Iris. "You and Iris have been in love for years and have just gotten together and I couldn't be happier. But even a blind man can see the cracks forming in your relationship."

"Joe, what are you saying? There's no problems with our relationship."

"Barry, I promised Iris I wouldn't say this to you since it is her right, but she will never say it because she doesn't want to hurt you." Joe looked like he was about to cry.

"What does Iris want to tell me?"

Joe took a deep breath. "She's been thinking of breaking up with you for a while now."

"What?" Barry was stunned. Why would Iris want to break up with him? He was in love with her and they were finally together after years of dancing around the elephant in the room. "I don't understand, why does she want to break up with me?"

"Truth be told Barry, Iris said it's because of this obsession you've developed with Caitlin."

"Obsession? I'm not obsessed with Caitlin!" Barry almost shouted.

"Barry, ever since her accident you've been getting more and more obsessive with Caitlin, and I have to tell you it's not healthy. Not for anyone. You would spend hours by her when she was in her coma. You weren't eating, you barely slept. You neglected practically everyone around you."

"No I haven't!" Barry was getting angry with Joe.

"Son..." Joe didn't really know how to deal with this version of Barry, it was one he has never dealt with before. "I know you're frustrated, believe me when I say I care about Caitlin too, she's like the other daughter I never had. But right now you're about to let go of one of the best things to ever happen to you. If you are in love with Caitlin you need to tell Iris. She has the right to know."

Barry looked like he wanted to cry again. "I don't even know if I am in love with Caitlin Joe. And If I am and I tell Iris, that'd break her heart."

"Unless, you've already broke her heart a long time ago."

* * *

" _Father, Running Man killed Overload."_ Grodd said as he entered into the Reverse-Flash's lab.

"I know Grodd." Thawne said without looking up from his microscope. "But it doesn't matter, we have more Overloads."

" _But-"_

"Overload is just a tool to wear down The Flash." Thawne looked up from the blood sample he was studying. "Now, are our guests ready?"

" _Cait ready._ " The Gorilla said telepathically. " _Eye man also ready."_ There was a slight pause before Grodd spoke again. _"Caitlin no get hurt right?"_

"Don't worry Grodd, Dr. Snow won't get hurt. The Running Man cares too much about her to hurt her."

" _If Cait get hurt Grodd kill running man."_

The Reverse-Flash smirked. He liked Grodd's conviction and since they were going to be right next to Caitlin when she confronts the Flash there was no doubt in his mind that Barry Allen would die today. "Good, Then it's time for the Flash to meet Killer Frost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	5. Flash vs Killer Frost: Round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Team Flash desperately search for Caitlin and a cure for her abilities with no success. Meanwhile the Reverse-Flash's plan is set in motion. Caitlin has become a prisoner in her own body as Killer Frost is brought into the forefront. Now the fury of Killer Frost will be unleashed on the Flash and Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Well, there weren't any comments on the last chapter but that is no matter, even though they should help improve the story.

"Alright inject Velocity 9, now." Jay said as Barry readied the syringe with the speed drug Caitlin perfected. Barry injected a small sample of Velocity 9. After adding Barry's blood to Caitlin's the two Flashes and Vibe witnessed a miracle. Caitlin's cells absorbed the heat and energy from Barry's blood to return back to normal, the Flash's cells continued to heal themselves and generate excess amounts of energy for Caitlin's cryo-cells to continuously absorb, though not at a preferable rate. Velocity 9 seemed to be doing its job as Barry's red blood cells kicked it into high gear as his cells went into overdrive providing an ample source of heat for Dr. Snow's cells.

Barry smiled to himself as he and Jay watched Caitlin's cells return nearly to the condition they were before her meta-gene activated. "It's working."

"I guess it's a good think Caitlin's powers are opposite of yours Barry." Cisco piped in. "You speed her up while she cools you down." 

"We're not out of the woods yet." Jay said as he continued to analyze the sample. "We can't argue with the results Barry's blood has on Caitlin's blood but" He turned the screen so Barry and Cisco could see as Velocity 9 wore off and Caitlin's cells viciously attacked Barry's draining every parcel of the Speed Force from them. "Once Velocity 9 wears off her abilities come back with a vengeance."

"We're going to need a lot more Blood." Cisco said sucking on a lollipop.

"Or a Bone Marrow Transfusion." Barry didn't even look up from the screen when he said it.

"Are you saying we treat Caitlin's cells like Cancer Cells?" Cisco asked.

"It's one option." The Flash of Earth-1 responded. "We should run this by Harry and Stein."

"You seem to be forgetting other factors that go with Bone Marrow Donors and Patients. We would need to check HLA markers which more than likely do not match between the two of you or me and Caitlin." Jay added in.

Barry nodded, as good of an idea a bone marrow transplant between the two of them there were far too many unknown factors. "Well, we may need to follow through with this plan. Worst case scenario it doesn't work."

"And best case, we've got our Caitlin back." 

* * *

**That Evening**

Barry returned home from another day with no success in locating Caitlin but minimal success in forming a cure. Entering into the house he had called home for the last decade and a half.

"Hey babe." Iris stood up smiling before giving her boyfriend a hug and a kiss on the lips. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired. We hit a roadblock with the blood transfusion." 

"What happened?"

"Caitlin's cells drain the energy from mine and when we added Velocity 9 everything was working perfectly until it wore off and Caitlin's cells went on the offensive. So unless we give Caitlin a blood transfusion and an injection of Velocity nine every day we have nothing." Iris led Barry over to the couch and sat down with him.

"Don't beat yourself up about this Barry." Iris made small circles with her thumb. "We'll find Caitlin and when we've got her back you'll be the one to find a cure for her."

 _'Even if we find a cure for her abilities I doubt we can find a cure for her heart break.'_ Barry sighed heavily "Iris can we talk? Its about us." He really needed to talk to her especially after his earlier conversation with Joe about him and Iris. 

Just as Barry spoke Joe walked in from the kitchen. Seeing as how he was about to interrupt a sensitive moment the older detective stopped midway through the threshold and looked at his two kids, his eyes displaying a mix of emotions mostly the unconditional love he had for the two of them. Not wanting to get more involved than he already was Joe quietly backed into the kitchen.  

A smile spreading across her face she answered Barry. "Yeah, I'd like it if we talk. Just let me get us some coffee, I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation." Iris said before heading off to the kitchen. As she did Barry watch as Joe slid around through the other doorway. He shushed his son before scampering up the stairs. Iris was back moments later with two steaming cups of coffee, one of which was in a red mug with little red feet coming off the bottom.

She handed the red mug to Barry much to his delight. "You got me another mug?" Barry couldn't help but inspect every inch of the mug.

"Yeah well, Dad told me how it was his fault that the last one broke and I figured that since it was your favorite one I just had to get you another one." She was smiling as she recounted that tale.

"Have I ever told you you're the best girlfriend ever?" Barry just smiled, that was something he loves about Iris, her unfathomable capacity and her drive to make the world a better place. "Thank you Iris." She sent a smile in Barry's direction before drinking some of her coffee. Setting his cup down on the table Barry's expression got more serious and he sighed heavily before deciding now was the time to get his feet wet. "Iris, Joe told me."

Iris stopped drinking her coffee and placed her mug on the table. "Told you what?"

"That you want to break up" Barry's voice was quiet, sad even. This was this woman he had been in love with since forever. They kind of figured once they got together it would be Happily Ever After, neither one of them anticipated things falling apart as they were. Joe gave Barry the gist of Iris' reasoning but the scarlet speedster needed to hear it from her.  

"I figured as much." She said simply. She chuckled to herself before her expression turned somber. "Honestly if dad didn't get involved we wouldn't be here right now trying to salvage this."

"I think we both know neither of us would address this." Barry gestured the space between them. When it came to their relationship both Iris and Barry wore rose-tinted glasses, neither one of them could see any flaws until they were pointed out to them. "I need you to tell me Iris, and be honest with me, how bad have I screwed us up?"

"You haven't screwed us up Barry." Iris tried to reassure him. Iris wondered how many other girls on the planet were going through the same situation, then she remembered that her Boyfriend was the one and only Flash so that narrowed her pool to zero other girls in her situation. "We just haven't been spending as much time together as we used to." 

"I'm being serious Iris. How badly have I taken our relationship for granted for the last few months?"

Iris took a deep breath before telling Barry. "I guess it started when you and Ronnie, I mean Firestorm, brought Caitlin back, you remember when that was right?" Barry sat and listened to his girlfriend, which was something he hadn't realized he hadn't done in a long time.

"I remember." It was in the middle of their date when Barry got the call from Caitlin pleading for him to come rescue her. Why she called Barry first and not Ronnie Iris may never know but either way it was an impromptu end to their evening out as Barry had to run off to save his personal physician. 

"When you guys had her hooked up and there was nothing left to do except wait for her to wake up you started to visit her almost every day. At first I didn't think much of it but…"She looked as if she would start crying but Iris quickly composed herself before continuing. "You started spending hours at STAR Labs with both Ronnie and Caitlin. I would always be able to find you at the lab when you weren't at home, the CCPD or out saving people."

Barry made a move to embrace her but Iris brushed him away implying that she wished to continue. "It wasn't long after that everyone noticed that there was a change in you Barry. You weren't eating as much, bags were forming around your eyes, they even looked like you were crying nonstop, and the worst part about this Barry wasn't that our relationship was being strained, it was the fact you were no longer doing what you loved, saving people."

"And I thought…" Tears began to well up and trickle down her cheeks. "I thought you had given up on everything. You were hurting so much that I just couldn't bear to see you like that."

Barry wiped away her tears before lifting up her chin. "Then why were you even thinking about us breaking up?" His voice was gentle and his tone as pleading with her to explain.

"Believe me when I say this Barry, but I don't us want to breakup."

"I believe you." Barry didn't want them to break up either. After all they were both in love with each other and they were destined to be together.

"But I need to know Barry, do you…" She took a deep breath. "Do you have feelings for Caitlin?"

Barry suddenly found the floor the most interesting thing in the room as his gaze fell. "I don't know how I feel about Caitlin." Now it was Iris' turn to listen. "I mean, she's one of my closest friends. She…" Barry trailed off as his dived deeper into his memories of Caitlin, the way she always patched him up, called him out when he was being reckless, the way her auburn hair fell whenever he flashed into the room and her smile. "Even if I do have feelings for Caitlin they can never replace the ones I have for you Iris." Barry took her hands in his own and began to rub his thumbs in circles on the back of her hands.

"And if they already have?"

"They haven't." Barry said. As far as he knew there was nothing in the world, past, present or future that could replace or change his feelings for Iris, she was his first love, his morning star, his lightning rod, that one constant in his life, his reason for being Bartholomew Henry Allen, but there certainly was a place in his heart that Caitlin had nestled her way into. But for the love of Iris, Barry needed to put those feelings aside for the woman he already had. Iris smiled as Barry pulled her into a tight hug. "Iris, I love you with all that I am. So please, please let us make this work." Barry begged into her ear. Iris opened her mouth to reply but Barry cut her off by continuing to speak. "We both can't just go our separate ways and pretend like we don't have feelings for each other."

"I know Barry and I…I just don't want us to both one day feel like we've settled down with the wrong person."

"That will never happen Iris because I love you and only you. And I only want you to be happy Iris."

Iris' smile grew. "I'm at my happiest with you Bear."

"Good." Barry said before kissing her more intensely than before. "How about we start spending more time together? We'll start by going to lunch tomorrow, my treat."

"I'd love that Barry."

* * *

**The Next Day**

Barry found himself getting a ride from the CCPD with Iris. This was part of their initiative to rebuilding their relationship by spending more time together and driving together gave them a bit more time together. They had decided to go and get lunch from a local restaurant between Central City Picture News and the Central City Precinct.

"You know I'm really glad we decided to talk about everything Barry." Iris said trying to break the awkward silence that had settled between the loving pair.

"Huh, Oh yeah, me too." Barry was snapped out of his thoughts, which had constantly been circling on a certain doctor with thermokinetic abilities. No matter how hard he tried Caitlin kept creeping into the forefront of his mind. "I'm so glad that we're still giving us a chance." Barry said as Iris turned to him with a smile. "And I promise I'll be the best Boyfriend you could ever ask for."

Iris' smile widened and Barry's heart melted. God her smile just brightened his entire world. "That's more than I will ever ask for. I just want you to be yourself."

Barry smiled before looking ahead again. A head of their car was someone walking in the road. The Flash squinted to try and see who it was but he couldn't make it out. "Hey, head up." He said pointing the pedestrian to Iris."

"Relax Barry they'll be out of the crosswalk by the time we get there." The person turned towards them in the middle of the road and held out their hand out to their sides, but that's when Barry realized something was wrong as he watched blueish stuff gather around her hands. 

"IRIS!" Barry screamed as he moved to grab a hold of her. Something was expelled from the person's hand, something that resembled blueish white flames. It coated the road in a thin layer of Ice and caused Barry and Iris to spin out of Control.

The person in front of them flicked their wrist and a large pillar of ice shot up beneath the car causing it to flip into the air.

In 0.1 seconds, the time it takes for the human eye to blink, Barry had grabbed Iris and flashed them out of the car just before it smashed into the ground and slid into the side of a building.

"Are you OK Iris?" Barry asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes," Iris was fairly shaken up. "What was that?" She asked Barry but when she looked at him his eyes were locked on the person in front of them.

The person before them was most definitely a woman and most certainly a meta-human. However there was a key difference between her and all the other meta-humans they've faced, she was wearing a costume. Her costume consisted of a navy blue corset that exposed her midriff, with form fitting dark blue leather pants, knee high black boots and Navy blue leather jacket. Her platinum blond hair was flying freely in the wind which complimented her pale complexion as well as her blue lips and icy blue eyes.

"Oh, my god…" Iris breathed in disbelief "Is that…?"

"Caitlin…"

Caitlin didn't respond. Instead she held out her hand and another blast of bluish-white flames erupted from her hand. Barry grabbed Iris and pulled her out of the way just as Caitlin's ice powers flash froze the area they were just standing in.

Thank God there wasn't really anyone around to see Barry using his powers without his suit, that is until a patrol car arrived on the scene. 

"You! Freeze!" Two Cops exited the car and drew their guns on Caitlin and demanded that she stop.

She just turned to them without saying a word before blasting them with subzero air. Cloaked in yellow lightning Barry rushed over to the two officers and pushed them out of the way, however Barry got hit by Caitlin's subzero blast in the chest and was knocked to the ground.

"BARRY!" Iris yelled as she rushed over to his side.

"Ow…" Barry groaned as Iris sat him up.

"Are you OK?"

Barry clutched his chest. It felt like the time he first fought Captain Cold, that burning sensation from being blasted by absolute zero air wasn't the best feeling in the world. "…No…" It hurt just to breath. He glanced at Caitlin to see her making her way towards them, holding her hands outward.

"We have to get out of here." Iris tried to help Barry up but he refused. "Barry come on! We need Jay and Cisco's help for this."

"Iris, listen to me carefully." Barry said seriously without taking his gaze off of Caitlin. "I need you to run and find a safe place to hide."

"Bar-"

"Call Joe and Cisco. Let them know we found Caitlin."

"But Barry-"

Barry cut her off by taking her face and kissing her deeply. "Iris, I'm the one Caitlin's after. I have to do this." He caught something out of the corner of his eye and pulled Iris out of the way as an ice pillar shot out of the ground where she stood.

"Iris Go! Now!" Barry yelled before turning to his frozen friend. "Caitlin!" He called out to her. Caitlin turned to Barry, her eyes were cold and emotionless for a moment before they widened.

"…Barry…?" She questioned as if she didn't recognize him.

"Yeah Cait, it's me." Barry said as he slowly approached her. He closed the distance at a normal pace and reached out for her hand which she retracted quickly.

"Don't…" She said trying to back away from him. "Stay back. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." Barry replied gently. Just before he touched her hand Caitlin suddenly staggered back a few steps and clutched her head in pain and she screamed. A wave of cold air blasted out from her body in all directions while large icicles pierced through the ground nearly skewering Barry.

* * *

Up above them Grodd stood at the edge of a building watching them. He got mad the moment the running man got close to Cait so he acted. Cait needed to be safe and the only way for her to be safe was to take over.

* * *

"Cait what's wrong?" Barry asked as he got back up and once again tried to approach her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as she discharged another cold blast.

Barry was thrown into the side of a building and fell to the ground. More of his cloths had been torn and he noticed that more of his skin was black and covered in a thin layer of frost. It was becoming excruciatingly painful for him to move.

"Barry!" Barry looked up to see Iris running towards him despite him telling her to get away from here.

"No…" He barely managed to say. He wasn't the only one who noticed Iris, Caitlin saw her as well and a wicked smile spread across her face, very uncharacteristic of Dr. Snow. "Cait Don't-" Barry was cut off as ice encased his feet and quickly spread up his legs.

"You." Caitlin growled as she approached Iris.

"Caitlin, please stop thi-" Iris looked down as ice encased her feet halting her movements.

"No! Cait! Stop!" Barry yelled as he tried to free his legs. Helplessly he watched as Caitlin approached the immobilized Iris.

"Caitlin, please this isn't you." Iris pleaded to her friend. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Caitlin leaned in and whispered in her ear

"… _You stole Barry from me…"_ Iris' eyes widened in fear as she uncontrollably shivered from the coldness of Caitlin's presence as well as her breath in her ear. _"…So I'm going to steal you from him…And I'll have him all to myself_ … _"_

"Cait-" Iris was cut off when Caitlin kissed her full on the mouth. Her eyes widened in slight surprise before quickly turning to fear as she felt incomprehensibly cold. She could only turn her eyes slightly and watch as Barry's expression was a twisted visage of horror and desperation. Frost quickly crept over her entire body as she soon became encased in a layer of frost and lost all movement and consciousness.

"IRIS!" Barry screamed, his voice cracked as it was filled with fear, sadness and rage all in one. He pushed his body hard in that instant and broke free of the ice, vibrating at its natural frequency. In an instant he grabbed Caitlin by her shoulders and pinned her against a wall. He was shaking with rage but even he could feel the heat being drained from him. "Damn it Caitlin." He growled as he pinned her neck with his right arm. "Damn you! Why? Why'd you kill Iris!" He demanded.

Caitlin struggled to breathe as Barry pressed his arm tighter against her windpipe. Cold air and ice gathered around her hand and she formed a sharp icicle. She stabbed it into Barry's lower left abdomen forcing the Flash to let her go and clutch his bleeding stomach.

Caitlin staggered slightly before rubbing her throat. "You…you hurt me…" She sounded sad as she caught her breath.

Glancing up Barry noticed the mark on her neck where he had pinned her and his expression immediately became remorseful. He didn't mean to hurt Caitlin it just sort of happened. "Cait…I…I'm sorry…I didn't…it wasn't…" Barry struggled to even form a sentence as he was flooded by different emotions, sorrow, regret, love, rage, pain, compassion, hate, fear, hope.

Caitlin's mouth curved up into a smile when she noticed Barry's mix of emotions and fatigue. "I'm impressed you lasted this long Flash." She said. Barry immediately picked up on the difference in her speech, it was almost like this wasn't Caitlin talking. "And since you're the only man who can continue to satisfy me, I'll tell you a little secret." She leaned in next to his ear, her cold breath sent shivers down his spine.

 _"_ … _She's still alive_ … _"_ Barry's eyes widened unsure how to process what Caitlin just said. _"_ … _But even I don't know for how long_ … _"_

Standing back up Caitlin continued. "Now, what are you going to do Hero? Are you going to let me go and save the woman you love? Or are you going to chase after me and leave her to die?" She turned to walk away leaving the struggling hero behind.

Pushing himself back up, Barry labored over to Iris' frozen body and with extreme care he lifted her into his arms. Looking into her frozen eyes Barry was filled with sadness but if Caitlin was telling the truth he could save her. "Cait…" He managed to get out which caused her to stop and turn back to him once more. For a moment Barry could see a difference in her eyes, one that looked like that time Blackout attacked STAR Labs. "Please, come back with me. We can fix this."

"It's too late for me Barry." She said as she turned away. Barry noticed a small tear forming in her eyes before she formed a thick wall of ice between them.

"CAIT!" Barry yelled as he flashed over to the wall and began to pound his fists against it until they began to bleed. "CAIT!" Barry slid to his knees while still pounding on the solid wall leaving a small river of blood dripping down the makeshift glacier. 

* * *

On her side of the ice wall Caitlin slid to the ground and began to cry into her knees while she listened to Barry's pleas and the sound of his fists being cut against the ice.

"Oh god…" She said between tears. "What did I just do?" She knew exactly what she had done, and unfortunately she had been a prisoner in her body while it happened. She was just so angry with Iris for being the object of Barry's affection she just wanted to kill her. It was like that one movie Cisco invited her to see where the bad guy's plan was to trigger the aggressive section of the brain and shut of her inhibition. 

But now that she was momentarily freed from Grodd's control She should make her escape, away from Grodd, away from Eobard Thawne and away from Barry, unfortunately there was a whoosh of air and a flash of crimson electricity as Eo-Barry stood in front of her.

He grabbed Caitlin by the neck and hoisted her into the air. Even though she couldn't see through his mask or vibrating face Caitlin could tell he was livid, and that made her feel uncontrollable fear.

"… _Barry…"_ She whispered to herself so the Reverse-Flash couldn't hear her, but she silently wished Barry could. _"…Please save me…"_  In another Flash of scarlet electricity they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better; I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. Comments will get you shout outs and will be greatly appreciated
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	6. Frozen Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first confrontation with the villainous Killer Frost, Barry rushes Iris to S.T.A.R. Labs in the hopes that they may be able to save her from the icy fate that awaits her. Meanwhile the Reverse-Flash is none too happy that Killer Frost broke free of her brain washing for a moment and failed to kill the Flash and Ms. West. Next time he unleashes her no one will survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Once again there weren't any comments on the last chapter, this makes me a little sad. But Kudos are very much appreciated in the absence of Comments, means I must be doing something right.

Barry remained in front of the ice wall for a while, the world around him frozen in time. He looked down at his bleeding hands, something Caitlin would chide him for. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, his girlfriend was dying, because of one of his best friends, and now said friend, he may or may not have a crush on, was gone again before he could bring her home. 

He tore his eyes away from the ice wall back to the now dead, or near dead Iris. he had to save Iris, if he couldn't save Caitlin in this moment he needed to use this time to save the woman he loves. Barry grabbed the ice sculpture of his girlfriend and flashed Iris to S.T.A.R. Labs as fast as he could. He was praying to every god in the sky that he could think of that Cisco, Harry, Jay and Professor Stein were already there, he was also praying that Caitlin wasn't lying when she said Iris was still alive. Upon entering the Cortex in a blur surrounded by golden electricity Barry slid to his knees and everyone present turned to Barry.

"Barry what's…Oh, my god." Jay said as he saw the ice sculpture of Iris in Barry's arms.

"Please…" Barry said. His voice was quivering and tears were dripping down his cheeks, evidence of his sorrow and worry. "Please help…" 

"What happened?" Cisco asked as he rushed to his best friend's side.

"It…it was Caitlin…"

"No way…" Cisco fought the new information. "I don't believe it! I won't believe it!" He turned to Barry completely panicked "Please tell me Caitlin didn't go all Killer Frost!"

"It happened Cisco!" Barry exploded at his surrogate brother. "SHE ATTACKED US AND LEFT IRIS FOR DEAD! I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT CISCO BUT I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" Barry began to breathe heavily, "It was like she was a completely different person. Someone I didn't recognize." He was mad at Caitlin, no he wasn't mad with her, he was angrier with himself for not being able to save her. A reassuring hand made its way to his shoulder. Barry looked up to see Jay giving him a reassuring smile.

"Barry," The older flash reassured his younger alternate. "Now's not the time to dwell on that. We have to do our best to save Ms. West."

"Cisco, quickly prep the medical bay." Dr. Wells ordered as he and Jay took Iris from Barry. "We need to thaw out Ms. West immediately."

"I've never dealt with a completely frozen person before." Cisco said. "How are we supposed to thaw someone completely encased in ice?" 

"Now's not the time for that Cisco! We need to somehow thaw her out." Professor Stein interjected. "Is there a large bath somewhere in this lab?"

"I'm sure one of our prototype healing tubes will suffice." Harry added. "We can just leave it open and place Ms. West in it. Garrick would you-" Dr. Wells never finished as the older flash disappeared and then reappeared pushing a seven foot cylinder made of glass and metal.

"Is this it?" The old speedster asked

"Yes it is." Dr. Wells removed his glasses. "And we'll need quite a bit of warm water."

"I'll set up the hoses and reroute the water from the boiler. It should allow it to cool off before it gets to her.

"Wouldn't hot water work faster?" Barry asked, his voice did not confine his fear for Iris' life.

"If we were to use a higher temperature right away there is a high chance that it'll just case her to crack and shatter. Even if that doesn't happen it'll just send her into Shock." The nuclear physicist cautioned. "Have you never read of Hannibal's Campaign through the Alps Mr. Allen?"

"I uh, um…no, I've never been a history buff."

"Dude comes across large rocks blocking his path so he has the men heat them up as hot as they can and then cool them down immediately with water causing them to crack from the extreme temperature shift." Cisco summed up the main point. "Basically the opposite would happen here. Like Stein said, if we heat her up too quickly we'll do far more damage."

"If we're done with idle chit chat we have to save Ms. West." Wells interjected.

Caitlin was violently slammed into the ground. She tried to brace herself but in putting all her weight on her wrist broke it. Wincing in pain she clutched her wrist, and almost immediately she used her ice to form a makeshift brace around it. There was a rush of air and a flash of crimson red electricity and before her stood the Evil Barry as she had grown accustom to calling him.

"Damn it Dr. Snow!" He was still furious. In another moment he pinned her against the wall. One arm held her arms above her head while his right arm pinned her throat. "You were supposed to kill the Flash!"

Caitlin struggled and when she had enough room she bit into his arm hard enough to draw blood from the evil time-traveling speedster with her crush's face.

"AGH!" The reverse Flash released Caitlin and clutched his right arm, looking closer Caitlin noticed a layer of ice had formed over it. "Damn bitch!" He grabbed Caitlin and smashed her hear into the wall. Caitlin felt liquid trickle down her neck and paint the wall red.

She felt her consciousness fading so she reached out and grabbed Eo-Barry's collar, digging her nails into his skin, and began to drain heat.

The Reverse-Flash felt like his skin was on fire as Dr. Snow attempted to drain his heat. "Trying to kill me Dr. Snow?" He took her hand with his own free one and peeled it off causing Caitlin a great deal of pain.

"I won't let you hurt Barry, even if it kills me!" She mumbled from under his hand.

"Oh so you don't remember the fact you killed Ms. West?" Caitlin's eyes widened. She didn't kill Iris did she? Maybe she did, but she told Barry she left her alive, just frozen. But if the Reverse-Flash thought Iris was dead then maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"No…I…I didn't…I didn't kill her…" Caitlin forced tears well up in her eyes. Once again she had hurt someone, and what's worse she might have killed Iris, a woman she had grown accustom to seeing as a sister figure. She only remembered bits and pieces from earlier, most of it was fuzzy, Barry trying to approach her, kissing someone, creating the ice wall to separate herself from Barry, but for the most part it was like she was watching someone else drive her body like a car.

"You remember don't you?" The evil speedster asked. "All the horrible things you did, all the ways you hurt Barry Allen today. Face it Dr. Snow, you're a monster now, you're Killer Frost." Caitlin broke down. Her frozen tears fell down her cheeks. It was too late for her, she was now a monster. "That's what I'm counting on!" He pulled her back and slammed her head into the wall again knocking her out.

Barry watched from the other side of the glass as Iris was lowered into the makeshift tub of warm water and they turned a makeshift shower on above her. As the warm water cascaded over her frozen body Barry watched with fleeting glances as the frost began to melt.

 _'How could Caitlin do this?'_  Barry asked himself ' _How could sweet innocent Dr. Caitlin Snow-Raymond do this to him and Iris?'_  The same question kept asking itself in his head over and over and he pondered on different answers. ' _She could have killed me and Iris but she didn't it's almost like she didn't want to kill us…but if she didn't, why did she attack us?'_  This day had started off pretty good and then in a matter of minutes it all went straight to hell.

Barry was snapped out of his thoughts when his phone vibrated. Taking it out he noticed three missed calls from Joe. Guilt suddenly swelled up within Barry and the fastest man alive called his foster father.

"Come on Joe pick up." Barry started pacing as he waited for the conversation to start.

" _Barry what's going on? There was some kind of meta-human attack. Reports are coming in saying it was someone with ice abilities, was it Caitlin? I've been trying to call you and Iris but she won't answer her phone."_ Joe was talking at a mile a minute trying to gather as much information regarding the attack

"I know Joe…I know about the meta-human attack." Barry whimpered out. "It was Caitlin..." Joe picked up on his son's distraught tone.

"Son, what's wrong."

"I was there Joe, We…" He swallowed hard. "We were there." Joe was silent.

"Where are you? Are you two OK?"

"I'm fine, but Iris…"

" _What happened, Barry? What happened to my baby girl?"_  Joe demanded. His tone shifted to one more serious and angry.

"She…she was frozen Joe…Caitlin froze Iris." There was only silence on Joe's end for a solid minute before he could find the courage to speak. "Joe? Joe? Are you still there?"

"Where are you now? The Hospital?"

"No, no, we're at STAR Labs now. Cisco and Harry are trying to save her as we speak." Barry turned back to the window to see that some of Iris' skin was poking through the ice.

" _I'll be there in ten minutes."_  Joe said and somehow Barry didn't doubt him.

True to his words Joe arrived ten minutes later and immediately ran into the medical lab to his half frozen daughter.

"IRIS!" he yelled as Jay and Professor Stein grabbed him.

"I'm sorry Joe, you can't be in here!" Jay said "Not until we know she's been completely thawed out and fine!"

"What do you mean?" Joe demanded as he grabbed Barry's mentor by the collar of his jacket "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Technically she's dead Detective, her heart's not beating!" Harry shot at the old cop which made him release Jay and slide to the floor.

"She's dead? My baby girl's dead?" Joe's eyes were filling up with tears. First he lost his wife, and now he lost his daughter.

"She isn't completely dead yet." Stein gently told Joe. "We're-"  

"DO SOMETHING DAMN IT!" Joe was emotionally destroyed at this moment and no one could say they didn't feel sorry for him. Joe cried into his hands. "SAVE MY LITTLE GIRL DAMN IT!"

"We're doing the best we can Joe!" Jay yelled back.

"THEN DO BETTER!"

"You need to leave now Detective West." Stein insisted. "You aren't helping the situation."

"Please! Let me stay! She's my baby girl!" A pair of arms wrapped around his own and began to pull him back out of the room. "NO! NO! LET ME BE WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

"I'm sorry Joe," Barry's voice said in his ear. "Neither of us should be here now."

"NO! LET ME STAY WITH HER! LET ME STAY WITH HER!"

"But there isn't anything you or I can do now." Joe continued to cry out as Barry dragged him out of the room.

They sat down and did the only thing they could, wait. And after waiting for what felt like an eternity. Cisco came out to tell them some news.

"Her hearts beating again." Cisco said and instantly a weight that Joe and Barry didn't know was on their shoulders was suddenly lifted.

Joe brought his head into his hands and started to cry tears of joy while Barry exhaled heavily.

"Can we see her?"

"Well, yeah but she's still unconscious and we still don't know how much damage has been done internally." Cisco answered. He saw the looks that they shared. "Go on and see her" He moved out of the way so the most important men in Iris' life could be with her.

Barry and Joe each stood on one side of the now thawed out Iris West. She was still unconscious but that didn't stop Joe and Barry from expressing their love.

Joe rubbed her hand gently as tears threatened to fall. "I swear baby girl, I'm gonna make Caitlin pay for what she did to you."

"Joe…" Barry began to say. He could almost see the rage threatening to explode from his adopted father. "You can't blame Caitlin for this."

Trying to remain composed Joe stood up and subconsciously walked over to Caitlin's old desk and in an uncharacteristic fit of rage he swiped everything off it. The computer, the microscope and even two pictures flew onto the floor and shattered when they made contact.

"JOE!" Barry yelled at his foster father but the old detective didn't seem to hear his son as he stormed out of the room. "I'll be back, Iris." Barry said before kissing her forehead and racing after Joe.

"Joe! Hey Joe! Where are you going? Joe! Stop!" Barry kept calling after Joe but it was like he was deaf or ignoring Barry until the Flash grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around so they were face to face. "Joe where are you going?"

"I'm going after Caitlin." Joe's tone was unimaginably serious. "I'm getting the Meta-human task force together and we're going to bring that woman to justice!"

"Wait, what? Joe you can't be serious!"

"Do I look like I'm kidding Barry?" Joe asked to which Barry shook his head. "That woman has killed Barry, she isn't even human anymore. She killed Ronnie, almost killed those two cops, you and Iris."

"Joe just listen to me she wasn't even in control!"

"Of course she wasn't in control Barry!" Joe fired back. "She hasn't been in control since the moment she woke from that damn coma!" Joe took a deep breath before continuing "You had better hope that you find Caitlin before I do Barry." Joe said to his son. "If I find her first I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from putting a bullet in her head."

Barry was taken aback; this was a side of Joe he had never seen before, the vengeful parent. "Joe you can't possibly mean that."

"The problem is Barry, I think I absolutely do."

When Caitlin woke up she found herself once again strapped to the cold metal table. She tried to look around but even her head was restrained.

"Don't bother trying to escape Dr. Snow. That metal is an alloy of Titanium, Vanadium and Promethium, basically it’s indestructible, even if you super chill it."

"You're sick!" She spat out.

"Why thank you." He took it as a compliment. "It appears that our initial test run was a partial success, though" He turned away from Caitlin to grab a syringe. "I think we gave you too much freedom, a mistake we won't be making a second time." 

"Please…" Caitlin pleaded "Please don't…"

Eobard gave her a strange look. "Oh, you think this is for you? Ha!" He laughed. "This is for me. What I have planned is, well let's just say you'll be a bit more emotional this time." Caitlin watched as Grodd once again entered the room pushing a man Caitlin recognized. "Dr. Snow, I believe you've met Mr. Bivolo."

"Get your paws off me you damn dirty ape!" Bivolo yelled at the gorilla

" _How original…"_  Grodd spoke.

"You've made a huge mistake." Rainbow Raider threatened "I'll have you tearing each other apart before ARGH!" He screamed in pain as Grodd assaulted his mind.

" _Less talk!"_  Bivolo looked like he was about to whammy Eobard or Grodd but the large ape grabbed his mind making Rainbow Raider's body stand at attention like a soldier.

"Well done Grodd, now begin." Caitlin watched as Bivolo marched over to her like a zombie soldier. She knew what was coming, they were going to make her a rage monster with ice powers, that was something she couldn't let happen because she would most likely kill everyone.

"Funny thing about the color red, it is universally synergistic with rage and hate. I should know, I've met people who wield red light as a weapon. And they are some of the most vengeful bastards I've ever met." Caitlin tried to shut her eyes to prevent eye contact with Bivolo but the Reverse-Flash flashed over to her and held her eyes wide open. "Oh don't do that Dr. Snow. That'll spoil all the fun we're about to have." Caitlin wanted to cry but found she couldn't as her eyes flashed red, her heart rate and blood pressure increased, she felt rage boiling up inside her like a bubbling cauldron. "She's getting mad Grodd, now's the time to suppress that rage. We don't want her attacking us now."

" _Yes Father."_ The massive ape tossed Bivolo aside and focused on Caitlin, mentally bombarding her with metal barriers to aid her inhibitions to hold her rage back.

Caitlin screamed in pain as the ape assaulted her mind. She wrestled against the restrains and ice formed around them and spread over the table.

"Now, let's use one last color of the spectrum." Thawne said with sinister glee. Taking Control of Bivolo one more time Grodd used his abilities to amplify the emotions raging through Caitlin, but not with red rage. Instead they used violet. 

"Well done Grodd. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Eobard commented as a wicked smile spread across his face. "It's time to unleash our angry doctor. And I have a wonderful idea on where to do it."

Back at STAR Labs, Barry sat alone in the treadmill room things just weren't going his way right now. He wanted to believe Caitlin was good and always will be but part of him was beginning to doubt, maybe he as just imagining it when Caitlin's demeanor changed. Even though she almost killed Iris and now she has the entire CCPD gunning for her head Barry can only sit there and hope everything will go back to normal, or at least their version of normal.

"Hey man, you ok?" Barry turned to see Cisco enter the room carrying a tablet close to his chest.

"I don't know Cisco." Cisco sat down to his friend.

"You're thinking about Caitlin aren't you?" Barry turned to the engineer, his face told Cisco everything. "Look dude, Caitlin's my best friend. I've known her longer than anyone, aside from Ronnie, but that's beside the point," Cisco was trying to lighten the mood but sometimes his jokes don't work. "You said she acted differently when she froze Iris right?"

"Yeah, but now I'm thinking I was just-"

"I believe you."

"What?"

"Like I said, I've known Caitlin the longest and I know she would never willingly hurt someone, physically or emotionally." This was true of Caitlin. For the time that he's known her she had never once tried to harm anyone. If she did hurt him, when she reset his bones, it wasn't intentional, hell when she killed Ronnie it wasn't intentional either, so why would she intentionally try and kill Iris?

"So you think Caitlin's not Caitlin?" The speedster asked.

"Exactly" Cisco showed him his tablet. "Here's the security footage from earlier." They both watched the fight between Barry and Caitlin. "Notice anything?"

"Not really." Barry said "Aside from her kind of kicking my ass."

"Watch it again." They watched it again. "Did you see it?"

"I give up Cisco what am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Watch Iris." Barry watched the fight unfold once again and this time he noticed something he hadn't seen before. The moment Caitlin clutched her head Iris stood still.

"It's almost like"

"Something's hijacking their brains." Cisco finished. "Now watch the rest of the footage." Cisco fast-forwarded it to the end of the fight, just after Caitlin formed the Ice wall before pausing it. "Right there" Cisco pointed as a large black shape on the side of one of the buildings.

"Grodd." Barry recognized the shape immediately. "You think he's behind this whole thing?"

"Partially." Cisco said "I don't think he's working alone mainly because of this" he froze the frame again and zoomed in on the ice wall. "Watch closely as I play it frame by frame."

Even through the ice Barry could make out her shape behind the ice. Cisco played it frame by frame the image shrunk indicating that Caitlin had slid down but two frames later she was gone 'Wait! Go back two frames!" Cisco pressed a button and stopped the footage and went back two frames. The small shape, which Barry assumed was Caitlin, had slid down the wall and in the next frame there was another figure and the next frame they were gone. "What was that?" Barry asked as he pondered the still image.

Cisco zoomed in on the two black spots behind the ice wall. "I don't know. But it moved far too quick to be human."

"You think Zoom's back?" Barry asked, Jay had warned them about Zoom, but he had been dealt with and the Reverse-Flash was in his original time. "Or the Reverse-Flash?"

Cisco shrugged he was lost as Barry was. "I really couldn't tell you. But at the speed he's moving it is most definitely a speedster."

"Whatever it is it's our only lead to bring Caitlin home."

"I'll head there with Professor Stein and Dr. Wells" Cisco closed the footage. "We'll see if we can find anything from either Grodd or the other one."

"Alright let's do it Cisco, let's save Caitlin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


	7. An Obsession of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several days have passed since Killer Frost attacked the Flash and nearly killed Iris West. In that time Barry has become more and more obsessed with saving Caitlin from Killer Frost, but everyone else is begining to doubt and worse give up. Meanwhile underneath Central City Eobard Thawne is ready to unleash Killer Frost one more time, and this time they will make sure there are bodies and blood for Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following is a nonprofit Fan based story; The FLASH and all related characters are owned by DC comics, the CW and anyone I may have missed.
> 
> Shout outs to everyone who left kudos and to darklou91 and her continued comments

Barry sat next to the unconscious Iris. Despite being able to thaw her out the first love of Barry's life refused to wake up. It was painful for him to see her like this, seeing someone you love so much in so much pain; he wondered if this is what Caitlin felt after each of her losses. That was the biggest difference between Barry's losses and Caitlin's losses. Her's were gone for good while his were more like temporary setbacks.

"Iris, I don't know if you can hear me but uh…" When he wasn't trying to find a way to save Caitlin Barry was visiting Iris. All he could do was blame himself for what happened he wasn't fast enough to save her from Caitlin initially. He was able to get them to STAR Labs where they were able to save her life but there was no telling how much damage was done to Iris's body until she wakes up. "I just want to say I'm sorry. It's my fault you're like this." He intertwined his hand with her's. "If I was more forthcoming with, well, everything...Because of me you nearly died today. And…and I think it may be best for you to keep your distance from me...at least until well, everything is done." He leaned in and kissed her. If there was one thing he desperately needed now it was both his girls back, both Iris and Caitlin, he felt completely lost without them. 

"…Barry…?" Barry perked up when he heard his name escape Iris' lips.

"Iris? Iris, can you hear me?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

"Hey Barry…" She replied simply.

"Iris, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're awake and alive." Tears were beginning to form in Barry's eyes. Iris tried to sit up some more but Barry put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't stress yourself too much; you were in a coma for the last few days."

“Barry, what happened? Last thing I remember was…"

_"...You stole Barry from me, so I'm going to steal you from him, and I'll have him all to myself..."_

Caitlin's words echoed in her head as she tried to remember what happened before she was frozen. For Iris, those words had a meaning that was like a knife being driven through her heart. That woman, that replaced Caitlin, had developed an obsession with Barry much like how Barry had developed this unshakable drive to save Caitlin.

"Iris?"

"Huh?" Barry snapped her out of her thoughts with his concerned voice.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Barry clarified what she was about to say before. All he remembered from the encounter was Caitlin freezing Iris solid and nearly killing her like she was a woman possessed, of course Caitlin would never do things like that but Grodd would.

"I just remember being so cold from Caitlin's embrace." Iris replied. "And when I was being encased in Ice I thought I was going to die. Do you know what I thought about?" Barry shook his head. "I thought about my dad, my mom, Wally, Eddie, and you. I thought of you Barry." Barry listened to his girlfriend with undivided attention. "I couldn't stop thinking that if this was where I was going to die what was going to happen to you?"

"That is so like you Iris," Barry gave her a genuine smile. "Concerned about others to the end." Iris gave Barry a smile of her own. The two sat in silence until Barry found the courage to speak. "I was so terrified of losing you Iris I don't what I would do if I lost you."

"Barry, you know what I would have wanted for you." If something happened to her and she was no longer with Barry what Iris wanted was for Barry to move on and be happy. She would never want for him to give up on love and wither away alone. "And...I think you're right..."

Barry didn't quite know how to respond to Iris. Clearly she could hear him when he said the things he did. "You heard didn't you."

"I know you just want me to be safe Barry, but...I think you might be right..." Iris slightly shrugged her shoulders. "We don't really know how or why Caitlin is acting this way...and if I am the cause of it then maybe I should-"

"Don't say that Iris!" Barry cut her off. Sure he was thinking she'd be safer away from him for the time being but that didn't mean he wanted that. Besides cutting her out of his life, even temporarily, was counterproductive to their plans of rebuilding their relationship. “I promise we'll figure out what to."

"Barry..." Iris pushed herself up into a sitting position. "You never actually let me finish what I was saying before..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Just before she froze me Caitlin said something...something I think you should know."

"What did she say?"

"She said...'You stole Barry from me, so I'm going to steal you from him, and I'll have him all to myself.'" Barry eyed Iris worriedly. "Barry...I think Caitlin's in love with you...and I think you're in love with her." Hearing what Caitlin said to iris caught Barry completely off guard. Even Iris thought Caitlin was in love with him. First Joe now Iris, it was like they switched gears and wanted him with Caitlin now. 

"Iris...I told you I don't-"

"Please, stop lying to yourself Barry..." Iris begged. "I know I said I don't want us to break up, but after what happened I think maybe it would be for the best if we weren't dating...it would give us some time to actually rebuild from the ground up." 

"I guess should probably let Joe know you're awake now." Barry said sadly, what was he going to tell Joe? 'Hey Joe you're daughter's awake oh and by the way we aren't dating anymore.' Yeah that'll be an interesting conversation. He got up and pulled out his phone to call Joe. "I'll call him now; you just get some rest Iris."

Iris forced smiled at Barry, she wasn't happy about breaking Barry's heart but it really felt like there was no other option. Their relationship was just a complete mess that they needed to clean up the entire thing. "Yeah, I'll do that…"

* * *

In the underground lair of Eobard Thawne and Gorilla Grodd, Caitlin was once again walking the damp and dark halls of the evil lair. 

Ever since her last 'session' with Grodd, The Reverse-Flash and Bivolo she couldn't help but feel a massive amount of anger to everyone, and yet at the same time whenever she thought of Barry her heart fluttered and seemed to skip a beat. But every image she had of Barry also was accompanied by one of Iris West and that made Caitlin feel furious. Oh how she wanted Barry all to herself, just thinking about him being with another girl made her want to freeze their beating hearts. Ever since she killed Ronnie there had been a hole in her heart, Jay had filled it for a little while but after his death and the revelation he wasn't the 'real' Jay Garrick Caitlin felt the hole grow larger, until Barry unintentionally filled it with his super speed, unwavering support and his inexhaustible infectious hope and now she wanted him and only him to fill that void. They were opposites in every regard, heck even in the irony of fate their abilities, Speed and Cold, were opposite and she was relieved that the old saying 'opposites do attract' usually held true. She and Barry belonged together and there was no on that was going to tell her otherwise.

"Why Dr. Snow, what's on your mind?" She looked over her shoulder to see Barry's evil doppelganger standing behind her. Even though she knew it wasn't really Barry, her affection for the Scarlet Speedster found itself being projected onto the younger man in yellow, given that he looked exactly like the object of her affection.

"Oh nothing much." She replied with a slightly seductive hint in her voice. "I'm just thinking of all the ways to kill everyone who's betrayed me."

"And what of the Flash?" Eo-Barry closed the distance between them. He had to admit he liked this version of Dr. Snow much more than the non-whammied or the angry woman, this one was much more compliant and wanting to please him all because he looked like Barry Allen. Silently he knew he should thank Bivolo for whammying her with violet light, now, on top of all the pent up anger, they were going to use Love as a weapon to kill the Flash, or at least make his life hell.

"Well," She ran a finger across his chin sending an uncontrollable shiver to run down his body. "If the Flash doesn't want to be with me, then two things will happen."

"Oh? What do you plan to do?" Eo-Barry gave her a wicked smile, he honestly thought love was a far better emotion to weaponize than anger, at least with love it was a little more controllable and it made it more difficult for the victim to counter attack. 

"I'll kill everyone so nothing will keep him away from being mine." 

"Or?"

"I'll make it so no one else can have him and," She leaned in closely; her cold breath flowed over his ear. "I'll just have to settle for the next best person."

"So I'm a consolation prize? That hurts." Even if he couldn't kill Barry Allen stealing one of his girls was an equally satisfying accomplishment. She was in love with Barry Allen, He looked exactly like him, and ergo Dr. Caitlin Snow was in love with him thanks to the violet light of Bivolo. 

"You're the one who chose to look like the Flash, not me." Killer Frost trailed one of her fingers across his jaw in a seductive manner. "Granted you're a lot more attractive with his face."

* * *

After leaving Iris to rest and after he called Joe Barry joined Cisco in the engineer's lab to attempt another solution for Caitlin's Abilities. After the failure of the blood transfusion and Velocity 9 it was time to move on to the next possible solution. As Barry stepped into Cisco's lab he ducked as a wad of paper was flung haphazardly at his head.  Scattered around the work station, a pile of crumpled paper and blueprints of failed plans.

"Still no luck Cisco?" Cisco turned to the Flash and hung his head. 

"Oh, hey man..." he turned back to his desk "How's Iris doing?"

"Fine, great actually...she's awake now."

"Really? That's awesome news!"

"Yeah, it's great..." Cisco noticed Barry hang his head slightly.

"Dude, what's wrong? Iris is awake you should be happy."

"Iris and I broke up." Cisco was certainly not expecting that.

"Damn...that sucks man was it you or-"

"I really don't want to talk about it Cisco." Barry removed his hands out of his pockets as he joined Cisco at his desk. "So, do you have any new plans on how to help Cait?"  

"Well what do you think of this?" Cisco showed Barry another plan. "This one involves utilizing the nano-bots Ray developed to increase Caitlin's blood flow and metabolism, in a way similar to your own just without constant blood transfusions and Velocity 9 injections. In theory they will increase her internal temperature thereby possibly curing her of her thermo-dependence.”

Barry scanned over Cisco's plan before running his hand through his hair. "It looks good on paper but will it work?"

"Only one way to find out." Cisco went over to the closet and pulled out a bag of blood. It was quite strange, turning an old closet into a blood bank specifically for Caitlin's blood, but since her cells required constant heat the typical lab to do blood work was no longer feasible as they discovered that the cells freeze to death if they don't have a decent heat source. "You know I'm actually kind of glad Caitlin walked me through on how to synthesize blood."

Barry smiled. Synthesizing blood was something Caitlin could do with her eyes closed. Lord knows it came in handy a dozen times when he came back to the Lab bleeding like walking roadkill. "Well, let's administer the nano-bots." With a nod Cisco pulled out the Syringe filled with a crystal blue liquid.

"Alright boys" Cisco looked closely at the syringe as if he could see the microscopic robots. "Work your magic." And with that he injected them into the blood sample and placed it under the microscope. "Well, so far so good." Cisco said as he analyzed the blood.

Under the scope the nano-bots latched themselves onto the red blood cells and began to do what they were programmed to do, generate heat for the blood cells.

"HA! It's working!" Cisco moved out of the way so Barry could see. The Flash watched with glee as Caitlin's cells began to move faster and according to the data from the nano-bots the temperature was rising from just below room temperature back up to 97.8º F.

Their joy was soon cut short as Caitlin's cells began to turn blue and Barry and Cisco watched as the nano-bots froze over and died. "Damn!" Barry slammed his hands on the table in frustration. Cisco ran his hands through his hair disappointed that even the nano-bots didn't work.

“Maybe we should adjust these nano-bots to operate at absolute Zero.”

"I still think our best option is the giving her my blood." Barry said.

"Barry we've exhausted every other kind of strategy we could come up with, I don't think we can find a permanent cure, unless…"

"No Cisco, we are not doing that." Barry

"Barry, we may not have any other option, and potentially exposing Caitlin to the dark-matter may reverse the effects of her Meta-human abilities."

"And how do we know that'll work?" Barry demanded angrily. "She didn't exactly get her abilities from the Particle Accelerator."

"I know." Cisco sighed "They manifested similarly to mine, except I actually died from a vibrating hand through my chest while Caitlin almost froze to death."

Suddenly an idea crossed Barry's mind. "Hey, when Firestorm and I rescued Caitlin I noticed something, something I hadn't thought of before."

"What was it man?"

"When Firestorm pulled Caitlin out of the Absolute Zero Unit she was in her cold state."

"And?"

"After a minute in Firestorm's arms she turned back to normal and Firestorm wasn't really affected by her abilities."

Cisco pieced together what Barry was saying. "So if Firestorm were still around we'd be able to maybe get him to provide Caitlin with an unlimited supply of heat at no risk to herself and everyone else?"

"Exactly!" Barry said but then his face dropped. "But there is one problem,"

"Ronnie is dead. And without him, there is no Firestorm and with no Firestorm,"

"We can't save Caitlin." Barry finished.

"Do we have any way to test it?" Cisco asked out of nowhere. "Is there a way to test out this Firestorm theory?"

"Well, no but…" They were snapped out of their conversation when Jay entered the Lab dressed in his own Flash Suit. "Hey Jay" Cisco turned to the older man and greeted him. "What brings you here?"

"There was an alert over on the west side of Central City I'm going to check it out."

"Uh, OK so what does this have to do with us?" Barry said not really paying attention, which made Jay sigh. He understood partially what Barry was going through. When he crossed over from his Earth he was forced to leave everything behind with no real feasible way back at the time.

"Barry, it just seems, to me at least, like something’s bothering you." Jay was blunt but in this situation bluntness was probably what Barry needed. “Do you need to talk about it?”

“Jay” The older speedster turned to Cisco who was waving his hand across his neck. “Eythay okebray upyay.” Jay looked at Cisco quizzically, on Earth-2 there wasn’t such a thing as pig Latin so he had some difficulty deciphering what Vibe was saying. “Ehay'say upsetyay.”

"I don’t want to talk about anything right now Jay." Barry said before Jay.

“Alright fair enough.” Jay held up his hands in mock surrender. “If you want to join me on a patrol you know where to find me. I was thinking since you and Cisco have been cooped up in this lab for the last few days, you might need to spend some time out of the lab, maybe get a new perspective on the situation."

"Thanks Jay but we aren't going to stop until we find a way to bring Caitlin back." Barry responded.

"Look Barry, I know you're upset about what happened to Caitlin but maybe it’s time to face the reality of the situation. She's gone Barry. She's becoming a cold blooded killer now."

Barry closed the distance between the two speedsters and threw a mean right hook clocking Jay in the jaw.

"Whoa!" Cisco jumped when he saw Barry punch jay it was rather out of character especially for the scarlet speedster.

Jay staggered to his feet after being sucker punched and wiped a small amount of blood from the cut on his lip. He barely had time to avoid another punch from Barry. Jay returned the punch and caught Barry's cheek knocking Barry against Cisco's workbench and making the younger speedster catch his forehead against the corner of the metal.

"Jay, stop!" Cisco grabbed the older speedster and help firm as Barry got back up. Barry made a beeline to strike Jay again but Cisco pointed one of his arms at Barry and fired a wave from the gauntlet he put on just moments before.

"You too Barry!" The young engineer couldn't bear to see two friends that were borderline brothers fighting like this.

"Not until Jay takes back what he said!" Cisco's gauntlets were actually pretty good at getting him off his feet. Even though Barry and Jay both had super speed Cisco was like a natural antithesis for them. "She is nothing like her doppelgänger! We aren't giving up until we find a way to save Caitlin!"

"If you can't accept that there are somethings that are beyond your control Barry then maybe you shouldn't be a hero!" Jay fired at the younger speedster. "You might not like it Barry but just because you're a hero doesn't mean you can save everybody!"

"Yeah, well when things get hopeless or too difficult you run away! You don't look for solutions you just run away! That's why you can't save everybody! You’re too busy saving your own ass!" Jay made a move to try and hit Barry again but Cisco pushed the both of them back with his V.I.B.E. Gauntlets.

"Knock it off you two! Right now! Before either of you says or does something you'll end up regretting!"

"You know what Barry, if that's what you think then fine. I won't help you anymore."

"Jay? Jay! Where are you going?" Cisco called out to the older speedster.

"I'm going to check out this alert, once I'm done I'm heading back to my Earth, I'm done here."

"Jay, Wait!" Cisco called out but the Crimson Comet disappeared in a flurry of yellow electricity. Cisco turned to Barry clearly upset by what he had said and done just now with Jay. "Smooth Barry, real smooth."

"Look, if he doesn't want to help us save Caitlin then we don't need him."

Cisco ran a hand through his long black hair. "Dude, maybe Jay's right." Barry gave Cisco a look they just screamed for the young engineer to shut his trap. "I'm not saying Caitlin is beyond saving, but you're demanding that we do the next to impossible."

"Cisco we’re going to save Caitlin, She doesn't deserve the crap she's gone through."

Cisco exhaled in defeat. "Yeah, but what do we do? Without Firestorm there really isn't anyone, aside from you, that can last ten minutes against Caitlin's subzero body." An idea crossed Barry's mind as Cisco ranted.

"I have an Idea Cisco, it’s a Hail Mary but, I think it might work."

"What do we need then?"

"Not what, who." Barry corrected. "How long do you think it will take for Stein to recreate the FIRESTORM Matrix?" Cisco heard those words and got excited.

"Let's go ask him."

* * *

Over in the next room Joe sat next to his daughter. He was so glad his baby girl was alive.

"Dad, there really is no reason for you to be so emotional over this."

"I can't help it Baby." Joe struggled to speak between tears. "After what that monster did to you, I'm just so happy you're alive."

"She isn't a monster dad!" Iris fired back. She knew Caitlin. Whoever that was that attacked her and Barry it wasn't Caitlin, or rather it was someone else in Caitlin's body. "That wasn't Caitlin that attacked me, please understand that dad."

"I do baby girl, but if I find her I don't think I'll be able to stop myself for trying to kill her."

"Why dad?" Iris was hurt by her father's words. "Why would you want to hurt Caitlin so badly?"

"Because she almost stole you both from me." Joe wiped away a stray tear. "And as a parent…I can't bear to lose my children… either of you."

"Oh dad," Iris reached over and pulled her father into an embrace which he returned as he cried into her shoulder. "You'll never lose us, either of us."

"Speaking about both my children Barry sounded upset on the phone when he called me. Why was that?"

Iris didn't have any idea how to tell her dad she and Barry broke up. She couldn't even tell him it was temporary since she didn't know if and when they would even get back together. "Barry's just really stressed out with finding a cure for Caitlin." Not quite the truth but not a lie either maybe her dad would buy it.

"Iris, what have I told you about lying?"

Iris breathed heavily, might as well rip the bandage off. "Barry and I...we sort of broke up..." She looked into her father's eyes and to her surprise he wasn't angry or surprised, he was sad, but that didn't stop him from pulling his daughter into another warm embrace.

"It's OK if you want to cry about it baby girl." Joe whispered into her ear. "You two have been in love for a long time, when the time is right everything will be the way its meant to be." Iris didn't respond verbally instead she just cried into her dad's shoulder until she was too exhausted to stay awake. "Get some rest baby girl. I'll be here when you wake up." Joe kissed her forehead as she laid back down and drifted off. 

* * *

"A month!?" Barry was shocked by Stein's answer.

"Well, yes. It will take me approximately one month to recreate the FIRESTORM Matrix mainly because I no longer have the team or the finances that helped me create it in the first place." Professor Stein iterated for the young speedster and the vibration meta-human.

"So, it'll take a month just to gather everything we need?" Cisco wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"Exactly. Once we have everything we need it should take, Mr. Ramon, Dr. Wells, Mr. Garrick and I about a day to recreate it." The old nuclear physicist responded in kind. Cisco and Barry gave him a look. How could they expect him to create a nuclear reactor that fits in the palm of your hand in a day? "We're talking about building a miniature nuclear reactor from scratch. When we complete it, if we complete it, we will be holding a small star in the palm of our hands."

"And you guys can build this thing in a day?" Barry was skeptical about it, but it was their only option that could help Caitlin.

"I've created this thing before Mr. Allen, I can do it again, and this time I can do it with my eyes closed."

"Let's not test that theory." the young engineer chimed in.

"And it should cure Caitlin, right?" Added Barry, if Stein didn't think it could help Caitlin then there was no point

"I don't know. Quite frankly we would be using the Matrix in a way it wasn't designed to be used. If it doesn't work it could become one of two things; A miniature Supernova that has the potential to wipe out at least all of Central City if not the whole of the planet after which the gravitational collapse would trigger a black hole, much like the Singularity, that we won't be able to stop. Or it could simply burn out."

"I guess we're hoping for the latter option if it doesn't work." Cisco chimed in.

"We're trying to catch a hurricane with a butterfly net Mr. Ramon, though I must say that sounds considerably easier than what we will be trying to do."

"Where can we get everything you need?" Barry asked. Neither Stein nor Cisco noticed Barry had been pacing like a hungry predator.

Stein walked over to a computer and after a few seconds of quick fingers a map of the continental United States was projected onto the larger monitor. "So what we need is Hydrogen" A section of the screen, indicating a city, lit up. "Helium" Again another City lit up. "And small amounts of these elements." dozens of lights light up across the map. "Now I've marked the places where we are most likely able to acquire the elements we need."

Barry looked at the screen. "How much of each do you need?"

"Well, it depends on the size of the matrix. But either way we'll need a lot."

"I can get everything you need fast." Barry said "Legally? No, I can't do that, but I can get it fast."

"Actually Mr. Allen, I have to advise against using your speed to procure these elements since most of them are radioactive and quite volatile even in small quantities. Believe me we almost had several explosions in the initial stages of the project because the materials were not handled properly." The professor countered. "As much as it may displease you, this is going to take some time."

"Time may not be something Caitlin has." Cisco pulled up his tablet and started looking at some of the files.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I can't say for certain but since her blood, and hypothetically her body, adjusts to whatever countermeasure we provide I'm afraid she might not be able to find a susceptible heat source in the month time frame."

"We ran a controlled test on one of her blood samples." Barry added. "Without providing any form of heat, not even turning on a heater in the same room, her cell temperature dropped to subzero temperatures and until two days ago was still falling."

"What happened?"

"It got too cold for the instruments to work, the last temperature they recorded was" He swiped his tablet and a number came up on the screen. "-87.62 Degrees Celsius."

"That's colder than the coldest place on Earth." Stein adjusted his glasses just to make sure he was reading the number correctly. "And you said the instruments couldn't take anything lower than that temperature?"

"Yeah, and I even designed those puppies myself." Cisco said "Caitlin's blood just drained heat uncontrollably from everything in the room whether it was in direct contact or not."

"And, what happened after the instruments got fried?" Stein asked. Cisco and Barry shared a look before turning back to the Professor.

"I checked it out yesterday morning." Barry began to say. "I almost got hypothermia and frostbite just from being in the room. Anyway I used a prototype temperature gauge Cisco designed and the entire room registered at -146 degrees Celsius and when I measured the temperature of Caitlin's blood it read 0"

"Her blood was warmer than the room?" Stein was confused

"No, the prototype registered 0 degrees Kelvin before it got fried itself." Cisco clarified. "If left alone, within twenty four hours Caitlin's body temperature will drop to Absolute Zero and, forgive me for bluntness, her cells die at that temperature. Caitlin's powers are killing her, both figuratively and literally."

- **Beep Beep-**

All three men had their attention grabbed by the lights and whistles of the computer alerting them to a meta-human on the loose in Central City, swiftly another signal popped up on the opposite end of the city, a block away from S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Oh man, this isn't good." Cisco immediately went into analyst mode and began to feverishly work on his computer analyzing the meta-humans. "Why'd three Meta's have to show up now?"

"You set the computer to scan for Meta-Humans?" Barry asked

"Yeah, well it wasn't just me. Harry helped, a little. We used his wrist-mounted Meta-Human detector and connected it with the STAR Labs Satellite et voila! We've got a machine that scans for active Meta-Humans. Basically don't use your powers and it won't see you."

"How does it not see me?" Barry asked.

"We may have done something where it ignored both you and Jay; otherwise we might be sending you off on wild goose chases after each other. That and moving at super speed makes it difficult to track speedsters since they can move between locations so quickly."

"Good point." Barry agreed that this was good. "Can it determine what their abilities are?"

"Only if you've encountered them before. Otherwise it’s kind of a crap shoot." He punched a few more keys and his face dropped when he saw the results. "Dude, I think one of them is Caitlin."

"What?" Barry was immediately over Cisco's shoulder "Where?" Cisco pointed to the signal a block from their location and in an instant Barry was suited up. "Alright Cisco I'm off." Barry said

"Jay’s already on his way to the other Meta-Alert." Cisco said "And Barry," The Flash turned to his friend. "Bring Caitlin back, no matter what it takes." Barry gave him a reassuring smile before disappearing in a flurry of yellow electricity.

* * *

Just outside STAR Labs, Killer Frost stood before her place of former employment. Once again in her cold appearance and Super Villain costume. Ice and frost crept up her arms and in a flurry of crimson electricity Eo-Barry was next to her.

 ** _"Are you ready my dear?"_**  Eo-Barry decided to camouflage his voice even though it was only Killer Frost with him. After all one must stay in character.

"Absolutely." Killer Frost replied with a cold, cold tone. "You distract the Flash and I'll do the rest." The Reverse-Flash gave her a lightning speed kiss.

**_"Have I ever mentioned that I love this cold and ruthless side of you?"_ **

"All too much."

 ** _"Good, now let's begin round two."_**  And with that The Reverse-Flash took off to where the Flash was heading while Killer Frost walked towards the Lab freezing everything in her way and wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you liked, didn't like, look forward to/think will happen, or your general thoughts and comments, this'll help me make this story better, I'm a big boy so I can take criticism. If you leave a comment I will address your concerns and you will receive a shout out.
> 
> Have a Fantastic day


End file.
